Cerita Cinta Pertama
by Lee Audrey
Summary: 5 pasangan, 5 kisah cinta, 2 persamaan—sama-sama cinta pertama, dan sama-sama dipertemukan saat MOS SMA Teikou. Inilah kisah tentang cinta yang membutuhkan waktu (NijiAka), cinta yang menerima apa adanya (AoKise), cinta yang berawal dari salah paham (MidoTaka), cinta yang semanis coklat (HiMura), dan cinta yang diulang kembali (KagaKuro).
1. NijiAka: Love Takes Time PART 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura masih ingat dari mana semua ini berawal, hanya saja tidak spesifik yang mana. Mungkin sejak ia berada di puncak salah satu bukit batu di Joshua Tree National Park, California, kemudian panggilan dari Kasamatsu datang. Atau sejak ia duduk santai bersama Himuro di kantin sambil menengguk kopi, kemudian Kasamatsu datang. Atau sejak matanya menangkap sosok merah mencolok di barisan murid baru, kemudian perasaan itu datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Cinta Pertama © Lee Audrey**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Special Thanks: Eamaki Devy dan 99rui**

**.**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Fem!Akashi Seijuurou**

**AU, OOC, Typos, genderbend**

**.**

**Cerita Pertama: Love Takes Time (part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Takes Time to Find**

**.**

Jauh-jauh hari sebelum liburan kenaikan kelas, Nijimura sudah merencanakan perjalanan ini dengan antusias. Himuro Tatsuya, sahabatnya sejak SMP sekaligus satu-satunya kenalannya yang pernah tinggal di Amerika, membantunya menyusun rencana destinasi. Rencananya, ini akan menjadi perjalanan mengelilingi California menggunakan van—mulai dari melewati Jembatan Golden Gate yang terkenal, memasuki Universal Studios Hollywood yang gemerlap, dan di hari ketiga ini, mereka sudah sepakat untuk berkeliling Joshua Tree National Park sebelum membuat tenda di Taman Nasional Yosemite.

Begitu upacara penutupan semester genap, ia dan Himuro langsung melesat ke bandara tanpa mengindahkan pesan teman-temannya yang meminta dibawakan oleh-oleh. Selama penerbangan, mata Nijimura tak lepas dari kamus saku bahasa Inggris—menyadari betul kekurangannya di bahasa internasional itu. Sementara Himuro… pria itu tentu membantunya ketika kesulitan memahami sesuatu.

Untuk masalah pendanaan, tentu saja mereka tidak bodoh. Nijimura menggunakan seluruh musim panasnya tahun lalu untuk bekerja sambilan demi mengongkosi salah satu mimpi masa mudanya ini. Dan jika ditambah dengan bagian dana dari Himuro, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu pusing tidur di mana dan makan apa selama dua minggu tersebut.

Hanya saja, baru tiga hari, baru menyelesaikan belum dari seperempat daftar tempat kunjungan mereka, baru saja dapat berdiri tegak di salah satu batu besar di Joshua Tree National Park, telepon genggam Nijimura berbunyi nyaring. Benar-benar mengagetkannya yang sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan gurun penuh debu dan kaktus, hingga jika tidak berkat reflek karate, ia pasti sudah berguling jatuh dari puncak batu.

Setelah berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dengan merentangkan tangan, pemuda yang akan memasuki masa tahun terakhir SMA-nya itu pun merogoh saku celana _baggy_ selutut dan menatap lamat-lamat kontak yang tertera di layar datar handphonennya.

Ternyata hanya Kasamatsu Yukio, salah satu sahabat terdekat sekaligus sekretaris OSIS SMA Teikou, tempatnya turut bersekolah.

Dengan segera Nijimura menyapa, "Yo!" seperti biasa, namun tidak pernah mengira sang ketua klub musik itu akan membalas dengan teriakan membahana.

"_Shuu! Di mana kau?"_

Nijimura sedikit menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. "Joshua Tree National Park. Meskipun begitu, ne, Yukio, percayakah kau di sini hanya ada kaktus tanpa pohon yang lain? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka menamainya begitu," tawa ringan pun terlontar, mengiringi kebiasaannya ketika berbagi pengalaman dengan para sahabatnya.

"_Aku tidak peduli, Shuu. Yang jelas cepatlah kembali ke Jepang!"_

Nijimura tahu bahwa Kasamatsu sering berteriak pada junior-juniornya, tapi kepada teman seangkatan? Apalagi salah satu sahabat terdekat. Hal ini jelas membuat Nijimura heran, sampai-sampai Himuro yang berdiri di batu sebelahnya, ikut menguping pembicaraan setelah melihat tampang bingung Nijimura yang khas—alis menukik dalam bersama bibir yang tergulung maju.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku baru saja tiba di Amerika dan kau menyuruhku pulang?"

"_Kau yang kenapa, Shuu. Kau ini ketua OSIS! Demi Tuhan, setidaknya pikirkan juga kewajibanmu sebelum pergi rekreasi."_

Memangnya apa yang salah? Sebagai ketua OSIS, seingatnya ia telah mengerjakan segala tugas dan kewajiban—bahkan ia telah menyusun daftar tugas selengkap-lengkapnya untuk seksi-seksi OSIS selama ia pergi. Lagipula, apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah ketika ia berlibur?

Kemudian, karena yakin Nijimura belum menangkap maksudnya, Kasamatsu akhirnya kembali berteriak, _"Pembukaan MOS, Shuu! Kau harus hadir!"_

Ada jeda untuk Nijimura mengelus telinganya. Ya, dirinya pun sadar untuk pembukaan acara-acara besar sekolah seperti itu harus dihadiri petinggi OSIS. Tapi, masa selamanya harus ketua?

"Kenapa tidak kau minta wakil ketua saja?" balasnya, kembali sibuk menerawang jauh ke ujung cakrawala, berharap bisa melihat elang atau semacamnya.

Di Jepang, di ruang OSIS SMA Teikou yang berantakan dan dipenuhi aktifitas dari seksi-seksi OSIS yang kelimpungan, sebenarnya Kasamatsu sedang mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam hingga menenggelamkan matanya. _"Kau sedang melawak atau mabuk, Shuu?"_

Jeda yang kaku di antara dua orang via telepon itu membuat Himuro heran sekaligus geli. Maka ia mengangkat tangannya persis seperti di depan guru, membuat Nijimura mengalihkan perhatian pada pria Skorpio yang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan poni itu. "Pak Ketua, wakilmu di sini."

Si Cancer berambut hitam menepuk keningnya keras-keras.

Hal yang terjadi setelahnya tak begitu terasa bagi Nijimura—yang ia tahu ia hampir berguling turun dari batu tempatnya berpijak, berlari tunggang-langgang memasuki van, menancap gas dalam-dalam, dan langsung masuk ke jet pribadi milik keluarga Himuro yang selalu terparkir manis di Bandar Udara Internasional Los Angeles.

Sungguh, ia pun tak tahu keluarga Himuro sekaya itu. Dirinya bahkan tak sadar jika selama di dalam mobil, Himuro menelpon beberapa pelayan ayahnya untuk menyiapkan pesawat mini tersebut.

Intinya, begitu tiba di bandara, tak ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka berlari hingga dapat menghambur mulus memasuki jet. Nijimura bahkan bisa memilih tempat duduk sesuka hati, namun tak menghilangkan sepercik pun rasa takut ketinggiannya. Jadilah, selama sekitar delapan belas jam penerbangan, Nijimura tak sekali pun mendapat kesempatan ke alam mimpi dengan tenang. Guncangan di pesawat ditambah tanah yang tak lagi terlihat membuatnya selalu dihantui ketakutan. Berbeda dengannya, Himuro malah langsung tertidur di menit kelima ia menyandarkan kepala pada bangku pesawat.

Di mana rasa setia kawan Himuro? Jika Nijimura sedang tak berbaik hati, ia akan dengan sengaja membuat Himuro terjaga demi menemaninya. Masa yang bermata panda hanya dia? Tidak adil, kan.

Tapi, hei, Himuro telah melewati dua hari yang melelahkan untuk menjadi pemandu gratisan Nijimura keliling California. Belum lagi ekstra begadang untuk memikirkan konsep perjalanan, sejarah tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi, dan menyiapkan perlengkapan ini itu. Dan sebagai pribadi yang tahu diri dan bertanggung jawab, Nijimura mengerti betul kenapa ia tidak boleh mengganggu tidur temannya.

Jadi begitulah, selama kurang-lebih delapan belas jam penerbangan, sepuluh jam dihabiskan Himuro di alam mimpi. Nijimura? Karena tidak bisa tidur dan selalu diliputi rasa mual, maka ia hanya melihat-lihat foto yang berhasil mereka ambil, dan sesekali mencomot jajanan yang sempat terbawa. Dan begitu sadar, mereka sudah ada di Bandara Narita.

Begitu menginjak tanah, Nijimura langsung bersujud karena akhirnya kembali ke daratan. Untungnya tak ada yang melihat itu, karena _limousine_ hitam Himuro sudah terparkir tepat di depan tangga pesawat.

Haha, kapan lagi mendapat pelayanan ekstra mewah begini?

Himuro melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam _limousine_, hampir saja meninggalkan Nijimura jika tidak menoleh dan menyadarkannya. "Shuu, kita harus cepat. Upacara pembukaannya satu jam lagi."

Astaga, seolah seluruh waktu di dunia tidaklah cukup untuk mereka.

Berkat jalanan yang lenggang dan keahlian sang pengemudi, mereka berhasil tiba di SMA Teikou kurang dari lima belas menit. Menyadari sisa waktu membuat Nijimura tertarik untuk melangkah ke kantin dan membeli sekaleng kopi, lelah karena _jet lag _dan sangat kekurangan tidur. Duh, lihat saja kantung mata dan rambut berantakannya, belum lagi debu yang coreng-moreng di sekujur tubuh sebagai oleh-oleh dari Joshua Tree National Park. Ia yakin tidak mau melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin sebelum mandi atau setidaknya berganti baju.

Dan ketika sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku bersama Himuro, ketika baru sekali tenggak meminum kopinya, Kasamatsu muncul sambil terengah-engah.

"Shuu! Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujarnya, menyangga tubuh dengan tangan yang tertumpu pada lutut.

Sejujurnya, Nijimura juga tidak menyangka sudah berada di Jepang.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, Yukio." Ada jeda untuk Nijimura mengumpulkan saliva dan menenggaknya untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa sakit akibat meminum kopi. Suaranya bahkan semakin berat dan mengerikan. "Masih ada sekitar setengah jam lagi, kan?"

Kasamatsu menggeleng, acuh tak acuh pada suara bas mengerikan sahabatnya. "Bukan itu, Shuu. Tapi kami kerepotan mengatur barisan anak-anak baru itu. Kalau begini, kita tidak akan bisa upacara."

Sang ketua OSIS mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, bibirnya mengulum maju. "Bukankah keahlianmu untuk mengatur adik kelas?"

"Aku…" Kasamatsu menarik napas berat, masih terengah. "…menyerah."

Jika seorang Kasamatsu Yukio saja sudah berkata demikian, maka entah seperti apa pasukan junior yang dihadapinya.

Dengan rasa lelah yang sejujurnya menggeroyoti setiap sendi tubuhnya, Nijimura pun bangkit menggunakan batang kayu panjang yang sempat diambilnya dari Joshua Tree National Park. Langkahnya lebar namun perlahan, mengingat kakinya kram karena terlalu lama duduk di pesawat. Dan ketika ia berdiri di puncak podium di tengah-tengah lapangan, maka kerumunan manusia yang sebelumnya heboh oleh satu dan sekian hal, langsung mati kutu melihat sesosok pria berjaket parasut biru tua, bercelana jeans belel, dengan rambut hitam berminyak penuh debu, tatapan mengerikan karena kantung hitam di bawah mata, dan bibir tipis yang terkerut maju.

Pria lusuh itu pun mengambil napas yang terdengar berat, dan berbicara, "Selamat datang di SMA Teikou. Aku Nijimura Shuuzou, Ketua OSIS. Mulai detik ini sampai upacara selesai, tidak boleh ada yang berbicara, saling senggol, mengganggu teman, toleh kanan-kiri, tertawa, atau kentut."

Tapi lautan manusia berseragam olahraga itu langsung tertawa lebar mendengar kata terakhir.

Maka, tongkat kayu yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuan berdiri Nijimura, melayang lurus ke tengah-tengah gerombolan murid baru tersebut. Masalah mengenai siapa, Nijimura tak peduli.

"Sudah saya bilang, jangan ada yang tertawa. Paham?"

Atmosfer berat mengiringi anggukan lirih dan balasan dari adik-adik kelas, "Paham, Senior."

"Jangan ada yang bicara!"

Seruan berat itu menggelegar bagai halilintar. Apalagi dengan kondisi suara serak terkena air kopi dan bibir yang hanya beberapa senti dari mic, maka pantaslah jika semua orang di area SMA Teikou bergetar karena kaget.

Kemudian, pandangan dari sepasang manik emas itu menyisir perlahan barisan manusia di hadapannya. Saat itulah kaki seorang pemuda kulit gelap berambut biru tua terasa gatal karena tergigit semut merah, seorang gadis pirang yang berusaha mengusir nyamuk dari hadapannya, seorang pemuda merah marun yang diam-diam dicubit gadis biru muda di sebelahnya, dan gadis berambut merah tua yang memarahi gadis berambut ungu yang masih mengunyah permen. Mereka semua tertangkap mata mengantuk Nijimura, yang semakin mengerikan berkat kantung mata dan tatapan rendah.

"Kalian yang merasa rambutnya bukan berwarna hitam atau coklat, maju!"

Dengan takut-takut, beberapa orang menyeruak dari barisan rapat murid-murid kelas satu. Tak ada yang berbicara, tak ada yang berani mengangkat pandangan. Mereka terlalu takut pada tatapan elang berkantung panda milik Nijimura.

Yah, pada kenyataannya, Nijimura bukanlah orang yang semenyeramkan itu. Suaranya serak karena minum kopi, tatapannya dingin serta sedikit emosi akibat kurang tidur, dan bibirnya terulum maju karena kebiasaan. Manusiawi, kan?

Tapi, belum apa-apa bocah-bocah ini sudah takut duluan. Menggelikan.

"Yang merasa laki-laki," ujar sang Ketua OSIS, membuat dua orang pemuda berambut merah marun dan biru tua berdiri tegap dengan pundak menegang. "Dan kamu, pirang." Gadis cantik bermata kucing itu terkesiap. "Kalian jadi pengibar bendera."

"Eh?"

Sebenarnya ada sejuta reaksi yang berdesakan di kepala, namun hanya ada satu ekspresi yang sanggup keluar—tatapan melongo dengan rahang terbuka lebar.

Tiga orang yang ditunjuk langsung berlari menuju sisi lain lapangan untuk mengikuti arah mata anggota-anggota Paskibra yang sudah menunggu di bawah pohon dengan ekspresi batu. Ada sedikit kericuhan di antara dua orang pria itu, untuk menentukan siapa pengerek dan siapa yang merentangkan bendera. Namun, dengan sekali sentakan dari Hyuuga Junpei, ketua Paskibra, mereka langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Akhirnya, si rambut biru tua yang menjadi pengerek dengan gadis pirang membawa bendera.

Di lain sisi, tiga orang yang tersisa di depan Nijimura masih tak berkutik, pundak gemetar, dan peluh dingin turun perlahan. Kenapa? Tentu karena pandangan sang ketua OSIS yang tak kunjung berpaling, apalagi pada gadis berambut _scarlet_ yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ungu, kamu baca janji dan visi-misi sekolah."

Gadis bongsor itu memiringkan kepala dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Cepat!"

Dengan sekali sentakan dari Nijimura, ia sudah pergi untuk berdiri di samping Kiyoshi Teppei sebagai pelapor.

Tersisa dua orang, namun pandangan Nijimura tak menangkap sosok mungil berambut biru langit yang sebenarnya juga berdiri di depan matanya. Ia sangat terfokus pada si merah, berusaha untuk menangkap kanji yang tertulis di _nametag_ karton di seragam olahraganya.

'_Akashi… Seijuurou?'_ Nijimura merasa matanya sedikit kabur karena kurang tidur. _'Bukankah itu nama cowok?' _Tapi tentu ia tidak semengantuk itu untuk salah menangkap sosok ramping berambut merah panjang dengan mata indah itu, sebagai laki-laki.

Tidak, sosok di depannya sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan sepasang kaki berlekuk indah yang seputih susu. Tidak mungkin kan, dia laki-laki?

Jeda yang termasuk lama itu membuat dua gadis di tengah lapangan menjadi semakin gemetar. Namun Akashi sudah lumayan terbiasa. Bagaimanapun, MOS ini belum dimulai.

"Kamu," akhirnya Nijimura membuka suara, dengan aura gelap—karena mengantuk—yang membuat suara seraknya dari mikropon dua kali lebih menyeramkan. "jadi pemimpin upacara."

Mata _ruby_ itu mengerjap dua kali.

"Anoo," sebuah suara lembut terdengar seiring dengan tangan si biru muda yang terangkat. "Senpai, bagaimana dengan saya?"

Nijimura menepuk keningnya.

Demi Tuhan, apakah pengelihatannya menurun drastis hanya gara-gara insomnia dan minum kopi?

Si gadis biru muda itu kemudian mendapat posisi sebagai pembawa acara, berdiri di antara Kiyoshi dan gadis bongsor ungu.

Kini, yang tersisa di lapangan hanya Nijimura dan Akashi Seijuurou, saling menatap dalam desiran angin musim semi yang membekukan kulit.

"Mulai upacaranya."

Akashi sempat mengerjap dua kali. Prosedur upacara ini tidak seperti yang biasanya, maka pantaslah ia berbingung sesaat sebelum mengeratkan kepalan tangan, dan berteriak lantang, "Siap, gerak!"

Suara sentakan antara lengan dan baju terdengar serempak.

"Kepada Pembina Upacara," Akashi menarik napasnya dulu, meyakini sepenuh hati bahwa suaranya dapat terdengar hingga ujung kantin. "Hormat," seruan yang panjang, kemudian, "gerak!"

Pandangan Nijimura menyapu seluruh lapangan setelah mengangkat lengan dan melayangkan jemari tangan kanan di dekat alis.

"Tegak, gerak!"

Lagi, sentakan terdengar.

Suara datar si biru muda kali ini dapat terdengar jelas berkat mikropon yang dipegangnya satu senti dari bibir. "Pengibaran Bendera."

Tiga orang yang ditunjuk pertama kali—si biru tua, merah marun, dan seorang gadis pirang—langsung meluruskan barisan secara horizontal sebelum menyentakkan kaki dan berjalan beriringan ke depan tiang bendera. Cara mereka mengibarkan bendera termasuk lumayan bagi pengibar yang belum pernah berlatih. Terimakasih pada instruksi singkat si biru tua berkulit coklat dengan desisan tajam.

Yah, bisa dibilang keseluruhan apel pagi itu berjalan lancar. Para murid baru tidak membuat banyak kesalahan jika si ungu yang beberapa kali mengulang beberapa kata, tidak dihitung. Dan, ah, para senior—terutama anggota OSIS—cukup puas dengan tampang-tampang tertekan bawahan baru mereka berkat wejangan singkat Nijimura yang tajam dan langsung tertancap di hati. Bahkan ada seorang gadis di barisan belakang yang menangis.

Sekali lagi, sebetulnya Nijimura tidak bermaksud begitu. Jika diperbolehkan memilih, maka ia akan dengan senang hati pulang ke rumah dan memeluk guling dibanding berdiri di hadapan ratusan mata dengan peran antagonis.

Dan sejujurnya, di antara para murid baru yang tertekan, maka seharusnya Akashi-lah yang menangis meraung karena menjadi objek sasaran tatapan tajam Nijimura setiap saat.

Tapi gadis itu tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bagian dalam diam-diam dan mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Mata rubinya, yang tak pula lepas dari Nijimura, berkilat tajam seperti ingin menantang balik sang ketua OSIS.

Tapi alam bawah sadarnya pun tahu, bahwa ini semua hanya akting yang akan berakhir dalam beberapa hari. Tidak ada alasan untuknya melontarkan amarah apalagi menyimpan dendam.

Begitu upacara selesai, para murid baru berambut pelangi yang sudah mengira akan dibebaskan, harus kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Nijimura mengumpulkan mereka lagi di tengah lapangan dan memberikan 'sapaan' khusus dari anggota-anggota OSIS yang lain. Keenam orang itu diperintahkan untuk berdiri tegap dengan mata dan telinga terbuka lebar, hanya fokus ke depan, tak peduli ada berapa banyak senior yang mengerubungi dan meneriaki mereka tepat di depan muka. Kebanyakan yang mereka katakan sama saja—tentang peraturan sekolah yang mereka langgar dengan berambut mencolok, dan sisanya hanya mencari-cari kesalahan saja.

Nijimura sebenarnya tidak tahan melihat 'pembantaian' itu. Namun ia mengerti perasaan teman-temannya yang seperti ingin balas dendam atas kejadian yang sama yang mereka terima ketika tahun pertama. Lagipula, ini tugas. Ia bisa apa sekalipun ketua OSIS? Maka perlahan-lahan ia menyingkir dari podium menuju ruang OSIS, diikuti Himuro yang juga tidak bisa marah-marah pada orang tak dikenal tanpa alasan.

.

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to See**

**.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan banyak hal baru dan tidak terduga. Terlebih bagi para murid baru yang harus siap mental, hati, pikiran dan fisik menghadapi seribu satu hujatan senior yang dilayangkan tanpa henti pada mereka.

Eits, jangan salah sangka, para senior juga tak kalah sibuk terutama anggota-anggota OSIS. Bahkan, bisa dibilang merekalah yang paling diuji di even tahunan ini. Seksi Perlengkapan harus bersiap jauh-jauh hari, bahkan di hari-H mereka masih harus bekerja ekstra dengan banyak properti. Seksi Acara tentu sibuk menyusun jadwal penyelenggaraan. Hanamiya, sebagai bendahara OSIS, sedang dalam stress yang berat menghitung pengeluaran OSIS hanya untuk minggu ini. Dan para anggota inti OSIS dan Panitia MOS? Haha, mereka sudah seperti setrika karena terus mondar-mandir di sekolah.

Nijimura tentu menjadi bagian dari segala kesibukan itu, bahkan bisa dibilang poros dari segalanya. Ia harus terus mengawasi setiap acara, ekskul, kelas, bahkan panitia dan anak-anak buahnya agar berjalan sesuai rencana. Maka tak heran, di antara sekian banyak panitia, ialah yang paling dikenal para junior bukan hanya karena paling sering _seliweran_, namun juga kharisma dan pembawaannya yang mencolok.

_Armband_ hitam atau pelangi menjadi ciri khasnya, sikap tegas dan sigap itu menjadi kelebihannya, dan bibir yang sering terulum maju menjadi pembeda. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa ia menjadi pujaan di antara siswa perempuan.

Tidak terkecuali baginya, Akashi Seijuurou, yang juga tidak mengerti kenapa matanya selalu mengikuti Nijimura setiap kali pria tinggi itu melintas di hadapannya.

.

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Feel**

**.**

Hari terakhir masa orientasi dipenuhi dengan promosi dari berbagai macam ekskul di SMA Teikou. Para murid baru mendapat angket ketertarikan minat yang harus diisi tentang ekskul yang akan mereka ikuti. Mereka harus menyerahkan angketnya besok ke ruang klub dari ekskul yang diminati.

Dan ngomong-ngomong minat, satu-satunya ketertarikan Akashi Seijuurou saat ini hanyalah musik. Ia sudah mendengar dari berbagai sumber bahwa klub musik SMA Teikou sering memenangkan berbagai penghargaan dan lomba. Gadis muda itu menjadi sangat penarasan, dan menunggu-munggu kapan giliran klub musik mempromosikan diri.

Mereka digiring memasuki gedung olahraga raksasa di tengah-tengah area sekolah. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan. Dalam hiruk pikuk kebingungan, petikan gitar dari stereo memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, kemudian sebuah lampu sorot menyala di atas Kasamatsu yang mengenakan _v-neck_ biru tua. Lalu sebuah suara yang mendesah pelan ikut meramaikan, dan tampillah Nijimura di bawah sorot lampu berwarna merah, menggunakan celana jeans dan pakaian bebas, sedang memegang mikropon tepat di depan bibir.

"_My Baby, Sweet Baby  
I see you smiling when I close my eyes  
'cause I miss you, I need you right now" _

Teriakan membahana terdengar, terdominasi suara tinggi perempuan.

Kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris yang disenandungkan Nijimura terpampang jelas pada proyektor yang mengarah ke panggung, menimpa dirinya beserta anggota band lainnya, berlarian dalam detik-detik yang cepat.

_"Tadaima" moroku ni ienakute gomen ne  
Never knew I'd make you feel lonely  
Kuchiguse no "tsukareta" mo boku wa iisugi dane…  
Kaeri wo matsu hou ga tsurai no ni…"_

Barulah gebukan drum menggetarkan seisi ruangan, bersamaan dengan Haizaki yang akhirnya ikut tersorot sinar panggung, dan Himuro yang berdiri di sisi kiri panggung sambil memainkan bass.

Desahan ketika Nijimura mengambil napas dalam menggetarkan bulu roma setiap gadis.

"_My baby, sweet baby, oh!  
Itsumo sunao ni dekinai boku wo  
Anata wa yasashiku tsutsunde kureru yuiitsu no hito dayo"_

Ada suatu titik jauh di dalam diri Akashi yang merasa bergetar dan hangat mendengar kalimat terakhir. Ia seperti merasa… lagu ini untuknya. Tapi, mungkin saja seluruh perempuan di ruangan ini juga merasakan hal yang sama, kan? Ia jangan berbesar rasa dulu. Bagaimanapun, saat itu, lagu ini tidak mempunyai arti baginya.

"_The world's in a hurry  
Bokura no jikan wa tomete okou  
There's nothing to worry  
Toki wa bokura wo tsuresare wa shinai yo"_

Petikan gitar elektrik yang indah dari Kasamatsu mengiringi berakhirnya lagu. Sontak semua penonton yang tadi melebarkan mata dengan takjub, berdiri dan memberikan tepukan tangan meriah. Keempat orang di atas panggung lantas tersenyum sumringah, terutama Haizaki yang malah sudah tertawa bangga. Namun semua keributan itu mereda seiring deheman pelan Nijimura di depan mikropon.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Saya berdiri di sini bukan sebagai Ketua OSIS, tapi anggota senior dari klub musik," ujar Nijimura, "Ketuanya Kasamatsu Yukio, gitaris," ia menunjuk Kasamatsu yang berdiri di sisi kanan panggung, yang hanya melambai sekilas ketika ditunjuk. "Bassisnya Himuro Tatsuya dan dummer Haizaki Shougo. Yah, walaupun masih ada beberapa anggota lagi yang berhalangan tampil, seperti Midorima Shintarou di keyboard, Izuki Shun di biola, dan masih ada lagi. Nah, saya sendiri vokalis di sini."

Bisik-bisik terdengar, bersamaan dengan aura bunga-bunga yang melambung tinggi dan senyum-senyum sumringah.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kebanyakan dari kami sudah kelas tiga—kecuali makhluk abu-abu di belakang," lanjut si pelangi, sedikit menoleh pada Haizaki yang tersinggung disebut 'makhluk', "jadi kami membutuhkan talenta-talenta baru yang benar-benar mencintai musik. Kami akan mengadakan seleksi yang ketat pada setiap angkatan, dan kalian yang terpilih setidaknya harus bisa bernyanyi dan memainkan dua alat musik. Jadi yang hanya ingin numpang tenar atau _ngecengin_ senior-seniornya, maaf saja, bukan di sini."

Ruangan langsung sunyi senyap. Para gadis yang sudah berkhayal dapat dekat dengan para senior cakep selama setahun, langsung membungkam mulut rapat-rapat.

Hanya saja, Akashi yang duduk di barisan paling depan masih tak merubah ekspresi. Pikirannya tidak terganggu apalagi merasa kecewa. Malah, ia percaya diri bisa masuk klub impiannya ini. Karena, yang diincarnya bukan ketenaran, gemerlap panggung, atau penghuni-penghuninya. Yang ia inginkan adalah lebih banyak waktu tenggelam dalam musik.

Jadi walaupun seluruh anggota OSIS atau keamanan MOS berada di klub musik, ia takkan merubah pikirannya.

Himuro yang melihat reaksi kaku dari para adik kelasnya, langsung merapat ke Nijimura dan menyikut lengannya sedikit. "Shuu, bicaramu berlebihan," bisiknya.

Nijimura menjauhkan mikropon dari wajah sebelum membalas, "Bukankah _to the point_ lebih baik?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mau bergabung?"

Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan menggantung oleh sang ketua OSIS, memilih untuk berpikir sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke bawah, pada segerombolan manusia yang duduk lesehan tanpa mengalihkan mata darinya. Dan mata itu pun akhirnya berlabuh pada satu direksi, pada sosok berambut merah yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Pasti ada."

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Know**

**.**

Ketika MOS telah berakhir, semua aktifitas lantas kembali seperti semula—termasuk kaos dan celana olahraga yang resmi terganti dengan seragam musim semi yang khas. Akashi memang tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia merasakan letupan kegembiraan ketika berputar di depan cermin kamarnya mengenakan rok hitam pendek, jas almamater putih khas Teikou, dan kemeja biru muda berpita hitam.

Langkahnya menelusuri lorong sekolah pun terasa sangat ringan, penuh dengan senyum menyambut hal baru. Dan langkah itulah, yang pada sore hari setelah bel pulang berbunyi, menuntunnya ke depan pintu geser sebuah ruangan di sayap utara sekolah dengan papan di atas kepala bertuliskan 'Klub Musik'.

Jantungnya berdebar. Ia bisa menebak bahwa Nijimura dan kawan-kawannya di OSIS sudah duduk menanti sambil memainkan alat musik, hanya saja gambaran mereka yang terbayang adalah wajah-wajah seram yang menghantui selama enam hari MOS. Dan bisa dibilang, itu bukanlah bayangan yang menyenangkan.

Jadi, pantaslah jika, bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, merasa ragu, takut, berkeringat dingin dan mencengkram kuat kertas angket ketertarikan minat sebelum menggeser pintu ruang musik.

Pintu terbuka, menimbulkan suara gesekan berat, menampakkan langit sore dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka lebar. Untuk sesaat sinar keemasan itu membuat mata sensitifnya silau. Namun fokusnya langsung tertuju pada sesosok siluet yang membelakangi matahari, sedang duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan, membungkuk memetik gitar.

Kepalanya bergerak seiring jemari tangan dan hentakan ringan kakinya. Kedua mata itu terpejam, sepertinya sedang mengkhayati lagu entah apa yang keluar dari _headphone_ di telinganya.

Itu Nijimura, dan Akashi ternganga di depan pintu selama beberapa saat, tak sampai berpikir dapat melihat pemuda itu bermain gitar. Bukan, bukan ternganga. Mungkin… terpesona. Tanpa sadar.

Alunan gitar yang memenuhi ruangan itu bagai gulali, begitu lembut, ringan, dan manis. Sesekali Nijimura menggumamkan bait lagu secara samar, tak terdengar.

Akashi memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk, dan langsung menyesali keputusannya itu tatkala Nijimura menengadah, menurunkan _headphone_, dan berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

Padahal dia mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Kelas sepuluh?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil. "Ya."

Tentu saja wajah yang asing bagi Nijimura pastinya milik kelas satu. Bodoh sekali ia menanyakan itu.

Maka, untuk menghilangkan malunya ia menengadah, menatap tak tentu arah, sebelum terfokus pada kepala dan rambut merah gadis di hadapannya.

"Akashi… Sei…." ujarnya, menggantung, mengingat-ingat warna merah mencolok yang selalu mudah ditangkap matanya ketika MOS. _'Kalau tidak salah namanya mirip nama cowok,'_ pikirnya, masih berpikir keras. Namun, bibir yang terulum maju itu menandakan ia telah menyerah. "Maaf, aku lupa namamu. Seiko?"

"Seijuurou." Pandangan mata rubi itu turut mempertegas. "Akashi Seijuurou, kelas X-1. Kenapa, Nijimura-san? Tidak pernah bertemu gadis bernama laki-laki?" Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Tunggu, kenapa ia tertawa, ya? Padahal di hadapannya adalah senior paling ditakuti dan dihormati, walaupun punya penggemar yang diam-diam paling banyak.

Mungkinkah rasa bahagia ini karena senang Nijimura mengingat namanya?

"Kenapa, Akashi-san? Tidak pernah disangka laki-laki?" senyum turut mengembang dari bibir tipis Nijimura.

"Sebenarnya lebih sering dari yang kau kira. Hanya saja, itu masa lalu. Ah, aku datang untuk mendaftar klub musik. Ini formulirku," ujarnya, menyerahkan kertas angket ketertarikan minat yang sudah sedikit kusut. "Kapan seleksinya?"

"Tidak ada seleksi. Yang masuk, ya masuk. Ini bukan klub ketat seperti Paskibra." Nijimura mengangkat pandangannya dari tulisan di kertas putih di tangannya, menemukan sepasang alis merah Akashi yang menukik tajam. Ia terkekeh lagi. "Yang kemarin untuk tes mental. Kalau cuma segitu saja tidak ada yang datang, berarti angkatanmu benar-benar payah."

"Tapi aku datang."

Senyum Nijimura melebar. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Ya, setelah tiga puluh menit, _akhirnya_ kau datang."

Sial, Akashi tidak suka disindir begini. Lagipula bukan salahnya terlambat karena wali kelasnya terlalu bersemangat menjelaskan berbabagi hal.

"Apa hanya aku?"

"Tidak juga. Tadi ada gadis bernama Takao yang datang, tapi langsung berlari pergi." Nijimura menghirup napas dalam, dan menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Sadar nggak, kalian sedang menjalani seleksi bernama 'Seleksi Alam'. Yang kuat yang hidup—yang bertekad yang bertahan. Seperti yang kubilang kemarin, kami tidak butuh anak-anak manja yang numpang tenar. Kami butuh bakat dan tekad. Apa kau punya semua itu?"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah senyumnya. "Lebih banyak dari yang kau tahu."

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Fall**

**.**

Ini adalah beberapa rahasia kecil milik Akashi.

Pertama, pada awalnya dia tidak dibesarkan sebagai perempuan. Ayahnya, yang masih terjebak dalam stereotip lama bahwa wanita tidak boleh menjadi pemimpin, bahkan terbilang kecewa berat mengetahui penerus keluarga dan perusahaan adalah wanita. Maka dari itu, ia memberikan nama Seijuurou pada anaknya, dan membesarkannya seperti laki-laki.

Sejak kecil ia telah diajari berkuda, memanah, bela diri, pelajaran eksak dan umum, tanpa mengenal perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa anak seumurannya harus selalu memotong pendek rambutnya dan memakai celana. Untuk melengkapi, ayahnya bahkan memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta laki-laki.

Di tahun-tahun terakhir sekolah dasar, ia merasakan perubahan fisik yang berbeda dari teman-temannnya. Jika mereka semakin tinggi dan memiliki pundak lebar, Akashi malah merasa tersudut dengan dada dan pinggul yang membesar. Bahkan di tahun pertamanya SMP, ia menangis di kamar mandi melihat darah yang membasahi celananya.

Ia tidak mengerti dan mengadu pada orangtuanya. Ibunya yang tidak tega akhirnya memaksa sang ayah untuk menyudahi semua sandiwara ini. Dan akhirnya, setelah memikirkan masa depan anaknya juga, ayahnya setuju.

Syarat dari semua itu hanya satu: Akashi harus menjadi juara di segala bidang, dan menjadi penerus perusahaan.

Pihak keluarga Akashi lalu mengeluarkannya dari sekolah swasta pria tersebut dan memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta putri. Di sana gadis muda itu belajar bagaimana bersikap anggun layaknya perempuan. Walaupun agak sulit pada awalnya karena harus mengenakan rok dan gaun untuk pertama kali, namun tekadnya untuk menguasai segala bidang membuatnya membiasakan diri.

Di tahun terakhirnya SMP, ia meminta pada ayahnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah umum saja. Beliau pun menerima, dan mendaftarkan putrinya ke SMA Teikou, di mana dia menjadi salah satu pemegang sahamnya.

Kedua, ia mencintai musik lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Waktu kecil ia memang pernah diajari musik, namun tidak mendalam dan intensif karena ayahnya lebih menekankan pada kepemimpinan, bisnis, dan akuntansi. Barulah ketika SMP, ia mengenal piano ketika diajak berkunjung ke konser tunggal seorang pianis mancanegara. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Piano bisa menemaninya di kala sedih, menghilangkan stress, dan melampiaskan kemarahan. Jemari-jemari putih nan lentik itu kini telah terbiasa meloncat dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain. Bahkan, ia meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan piano.

Karena kecintaannya itu sebuah mimpi kecil pun tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi seorang pianis profesional dan menggelar konser tunggal seperti pianis asing yang dilihatnya dulu. Namun mimpi itu harus teredam, karena ayahnya dengan marah berkata, "Seni tidak menghasilkan apapun! Apa yang diketahui bocah sepertimu tentang musik? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi penerus Ayah, dan kau harus fokus pada itu."

Saat itu Akashi hanya menunduk—sedih, kecewa, sakit hati dan hampir menangis.

Apa salahnya untuk memiliki mimpi?

Maka dari itu, keputusan untuk masuk klub musik tidak ia beritahukan kepada ayahnya—ini rahasia ketiga.

Dan keempat… ia sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia telah menyukai seseorang.

Orang ini, di depannya, yang menatapnya intens ketika memainkan _Fur Elise_, yang mengerutkan bibir ketika duduk memeluk sandaran kursi. Orang ini, yang sejak kali pertama melihatnya sudah ia kagumi.

"Bagaimana, Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura memiringkan kepala. "Bagus. Aku tidak menemukan kesalahan. Sudah berapa lama kau bermain piano?"

"Sekitar dua atau tiga tahun."

Ada jeda untuk Nijimura melebarkan manik emasnya. "Bohong."

Akashi tersenyum. "Tidak."

"Aku saja sudah enam tahun belajar piano tapi tidak bisa sebagus itu. Apa karena aku terlalu fokus pada gitar, ya?"

"Pantas saja permainan gitarmu bagus sekali."

Pernyataan itu membuat Nijimura yang sempat terfokus pada jemarinya, jadi berkedip dan berpaling. Ia menatap gadis berambut merah yang terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari sore, yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Akashi, kau diterima."

Dan rasa senangnya ketika hanya berdua dengan Nijimura, ketika pria itu memujinya, adalah rahasia kecilnya yang kelima.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Grow**

**.**

Tidak lama setelah itu, klub musik mulai aktif demi menyambut ulang tahun sekolah sekaligus festifal seni tahunan. Mereka langsung membuat grub beranggotakan beberapa orang untuk tampil secara bergilir di acara seminggu penuh itu.

Dan entah kebetulan atau keajaiban, Kasamatsu menempatkan Nijimura dan Akashi dalam grub yang sama, dan hanya beranggotakan mereka berdua.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di ruang musik pada hari Kamis setelah pulang sekolah, hanya berdua, sayangnya tak saling tatap.

Lebih tepatnya, Akashi yang terus memperhatikan pria bersurai hitam itu, sementara Nijimura sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Arh…. Aku tidak bisa menemukan lagu yang bagus. Kau punya ide?" ujar Nijimura sembari menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Instrumen apa yang akan kita mainkan, Nijimura-san?" jawab gadis yang hari itu mengepang samping rambut panjangnya, dengan cepat.

"Yang sederhana saja. Yang sudah kita kuasai betul. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain piano dan aku gitar? Lalu kita berdua juga bernyanyi."

Akashi berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Elthon John, yang Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"

"Ah, _soundtrack_ Lion King itu, ya? Kangen juga lagu itu."

"Iya, sudah lama juga aku tidak melihatnya."

"Mau lihat?"

"Eh?"

Akashi berkedip lama menatap Nijimura.

"Aku punya filmnya," lanjut pemuda itu, menunjuk laptopnya.

Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia langsung mengangguk ketika mendengar tawaran itu walau sudah memiliki DVD-nya di rumah. Ia duduk di sofa panjang bersebelahan dengan Nijimura setelah pemuda itu sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya. Mereka terasa begitu dekat. Aroma musim semi yang manis, bercampur dengan hangatnya sinar mentari, dan harum gel rambut dan deterjen dari Nijimura. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajah pada tengkuk pemuda itu dan memejamkan mata, seolah terhipnotis.

Nijimura merasakan Akashi mendekat, dan ia pun menoleh. Setelah menatap mata _ruby_ gadis itu, Nijimura tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup gorden. Ketika kembali, Akashi menyadari bahwa Nijimura duduk lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

Film pun diputar. Menit demi menit berlalu dan mereka hanyut dalam cerita. Sesekali Nijimura melirik gadis di sebelahnya untuk mencari reaksi Akashi. Ia kagum dengan sepasang manik merah yang menatap serius layar laptop datarnya.

Ketika adegan Nala dan Simba saling mengejar diiringi lagu dari Elthon John, Nijimura menyadari senyum lebar di bibir Akashi. Matanya pun berbinar-binar bak bintang, begitu indah, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Hei," bisik si rambut hitam, walau tak membuat fokus Akashi berpindah. "Kenapa kau begitu cantik?"

"E-eh?"

Tangan Akashi reflek menghentikan adegan dalam film, dan matanya menatap lurus manik emas Nijimura. Ia menanti kalimat selanjutnya, mungkin penjelasan, mungkin jawaban.

"A-ah, lupakan." Nijimura berpaling untuk menyembunyikan semburat wajahnya. "Ayo lanjutkan filmnya."

Namun seberapa sukanya Akashi pada film ini, ia tidak bisa kembali berkonsentrasi. Sepotong kalimat dari Nijimura itu terus ternyiang di kepalanya, membuatnya menunduk, dan diam-diam menjaga jarak.

Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? Akashi baru pertama merasakannya.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Flow**

**.**

Seminggu yang dinanti pun datang dengan sedikit kekacauan di dalam OSIS. Hanamiya selaku bendahara umum, tiba-tiba kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Yang kalang kabut tentu bukan saja Imayoshi selaku sepupunya, tapi juga Nijimura, Himuro, bahkan Kasamatsu.

Jika mereka diperbolehkan menjerit, maka dengan senang hati akan mereka lakukan.

Begitu banyak hal yang hanya bisa diatur bendahara. Maka dari itu, Nijimura menyesal tak memilihkan wakil untuk Hanamiya karena pria beralis tebal itu ngotot bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Sekarang sudah hampir terlambat. H-2 tentu sudah sangat terlambat.

Dan di hari Sabtu, ketika mereka bertiga sedang terdiam di dalam ruangan OSIS yang beraura suram, pintu diketuk dengan pelan. "Permisi."

Nijimura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengenal suara itu, hapal sekali.

"Masuk."

Akashi Seijuurou, dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang terikat sebagian, muncul dari balik pintu sambil memeluk tumpukan kertas. "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan data para siswa seperti yang diminta OSIS."

Kenapa Akashi? Karena ini kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas.

Senyum dan anggukan ketiga orang itu memberi isyarat bagi Akashi untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Gadis itu menyerahkannya di atas meja Nijimura, yang menengadah seolah melihat cahaya surgawi menghujaninya.

"Akashi," ujar pemuda yang mengenakan _armband_ sewarna pelangi hari itu, "Apa kau sibuk?"

"Ah, um, tidak juga." Paling-paling hanya beberapa les privat di akhir minggu dan kegiatan ekskul musik. "Kenapa, Nijimura-san?"

Apakah Nijimura akan mengajaknya kencan? Akashi mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengurangi semburat merah.

"Mau tidak kau jadi bendahara OSIS?"

Kasamatsu yang sedang meminum soda kaleng, tersedak hebat. Himuro diam-diam tertawa dengan sikap alami sahabatnya yang tidak romantis.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan bendahara OSIS?" tanya Akashi.

"Hanamiya kecelakaan. Untungnya dia masih hidup, jadi bisa memberitahukan di mana dia menyimpan semua uang kas OSIS. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama ini,"—Akashi seperti 'eh?!' mendengarnya. Apakah Nijimura juga memperhatikannya seperti dia memperhatikan pemuda itu?—"dan kagum akan bakat akuntansimu." Oke, lupakan tentang saling memperhatikan. Nijimura memang kurang peka. "Aku tidak punya orang lain yang terlintas di pikiran untuk mengemban tugas ini. Yah, karena kau tahu, wakil dan sekretaris punya tugasnya masing-masing, begitu pula aku."

Tak perlu banyak berpikir jika Nijimura memang sebegitu mengandalkannya. Akashi hanya menarik napas dalam untuk menghilangkan sepercik kekecewaan.

"Baiklah."

Dan singkatnya, selama dua hari yang sangat padat, mereka memiliki banyak sekali waktu berdua. Sebut saja ketika Nijimura harus mengantar Akashi berbelanja keperluan acara di berbagai toko, mengaransemen lagu untuk penampilan mereka, dan momen-momen lain ketika Akashi membicarakan _budget_ festifal.

Untungnya, ketika penarikan lotere penampilan klub musik, mereka mendapat hari terakhir, jam penampilan terakhir—pukul 8.45 malam—sebelum acara puncak sekaligus penutup, yaitu pesta dansa kostum.

Tepukan tangan dan sorak sorai membahana ketika Akashi dan Nijimura berdiri untuk memberikan bungkukan terimakasih. Sebelumnya pria itu menarik tangan Akashi untuk mendekat, dan malah berakhir menggenggam tangannya. Akashi tak sempat berpaling. Ia hanya menunduk dan semakin dalam ketika membungkuk.

Mereka berpisah setelah menuruni panggung karena Himuro yang memanggil Nijimura untuk membicarakan pesta dansa. Akashi terpaku sesaat menatap punggung bidang berlapis kemeja putih senada gaunnya itu. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang musik.

.

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Show**

**.**

Secarik surat berwarna putih menanti dengan tenang di atas meja ketua OSIS. Nijimura menyadarinya ketika ia tergopoh mencari topeng untuk pesta dansa. Ia terpekur sesaat sebelum meraih dan membukanya. Tulisan rapi yang khas adalah intensi pertama yang tertangkap pikirannya. Tulisan yang tidak asing, bahkan dilihatnya setiap hari.

Isinya begitu sederhana dan ringan, hanya sebuah permohonan, _"Maukah kau menemuiku di ruang klub musik sebelum pesta dansa?"_

Dan Nijimura langsung berbunga-bunga.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8.55 malam ketika Nijimura meliriknya, yang bararti masih ada lima menit untuk menemui si pemilik surat dan mengetahui apa keinginannya.

Namun, bahkan sebelum mengetahui identitas asli si pengirim, sebuah angan telah lebih dulu membanjiri pemuda itu, dengan siluet lembut seorang gadis berambut merah panjang, yang tersenyum menantinya di depan piano putih.

Jujur, deh. Siapa lagi yang bisa Nijimura pikirkan?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung berlari menelurusi koridor yang sepi menuju ruang musik. Derap langkahnya yang lebar menggema di berbagai sudut, kemudian perlahan menghilang ketika memelankan langkah dan berdiri terengah di depan sepasang pintu geser.

Ia meraih gagang pintu perlahan, merasakan detak jantung dan peluh yang turun memikirkan sosok di baliknya.

Apakah sama seperti yang ia bayangkan?

Suara gesekan lembut menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar. Nijimura terpaku di depan pintu, mengedarkan pandangan, namun bingung setengah mati tak menemukan siapapun.

Rasa yang aneh menggelayuti hati. Langkah pelannya pun menelusuri bagian tengah ruangan, sebelum menempatkan diri di depan sebuah piano putih untuk mengelusnya.

Pikirannya berkelana. Siapa gerangan yang memberikannya surat itu? Sungguh tidak sopan menawarkan janji namun terlambat menepati. Namun angannya yang masih melambung telah membuatnya menunggu. Ia duduk, memainkan beberapa tuts, masih berharap.

Tanpa terasa sepuluh menit berlalu lambat. Ketika sadar, Nijimuda masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketika tampil bersama Akashi—kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Dering handphonennya pun membahana. Ketika diangkat, suara resah Himuro mengganggu perasaannya.

"_Shuu, kau dimana? Kami sudah lima menit menantimu."_

Nijimura sampai melupakan pidatonya untuk membuka pesta dansa.

Ia mengerang keras setelah menyudahi percakapan singkatnya lewat telepon, dan kembali berlari menelusuri lorong menuju ruang ganti.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu, bahwa di balik lemari besar di sudut ruangan berisi peralatan musik, Akashi Seijuurou beringsut lemas sambil menyesali tindakannya.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Say**

**.**

Perasaan ini semakin menjadi ketika sehari sebelum pementasan mereka, Akashi tersadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki terusan berwarna putih. Ia menjelaskannya pada Nijimura, dan pria itu langsung menarik tangannya menuju area parkiran sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana, Nijimura-san?" tanyanya, sambil berusaha menyesuaikan irama langkahnya dengan milik Nijimura.

Saat itu sudah sangat sore—mentari di balik horizon sudah meninggalkan jejak membiru ujung timur. Parkiran pun sudah sepi hanya dengan beberapa sepeda milik beberapa anggota OSIS yang masih sibuk hingga detik ini.

Nijimura membalas, "Ke suatu tempat di mana hanya aku yang tahu," sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda dengan tempat duduk di belakang.

Akashi menaikkan alisnya. "Dengan sepeda?"

"Tempat itu tidak bisa dijangkau bus atau kereta, jadi, yah, terpaksa pakai sepeda." Nijimura menanti reaksi lain gadis di hadapannya, namun malah mengerutkan bibir ketika ekspresi kaget di wajah cantik itu tak berubah. "Apa? Kau mengharapkan _limousine_ atau motor _sport_? Maaf membuatmu kecewa, Tuan Putri. Tapi hamba tidaklah sekaya dirimu."

Bukannya tersinggung, Akashi malah terkekeh. Ia menempatkan diri di belakang Nijimura dan berkata, "Bukankah tidak boleh mengendarai sepeda berboncengan?"

"Tidak jika tidak ketahuan."

Mereka bersepeda menelusuri gang-gang di tengah kota menuju pinggiran Tokyo. Selama itu, Akashi menikmati setiap detik perjalanan, setiap kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan, setiap desiran angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya, setiap tarikan napas yang membawa harum khas Nijimura, dan setiap kesempatan ketika tangannya harus menggenggam erat bagian perut kemeja Nijimura ketika melewati tikungan.

Tanpa terasa semua hiruk pikuk kota sudah tak terjamah. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua, yang bagian bawahnya digunakan untuk toko roti. Akashi langsung menyadari di mana ia setelah melihat nama toko yang tertera di etalase, 'Rainbow Bakery'.

Nijimura kembali menarik tangannya melewati area toko dan memasuki bagian rumah. Mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dan gadis kecil berwajah mirip sang ketua OSIS, bahkan ketika masih berdiri di depan toko.

Nijimura sulung langsung menjelaskan intensinya pulang lebih awal, "Apakah Ibu masih memiliki gaun putih yang diberikan Ayah? Bisakah gadis ini meminjamnya?"

Tatapan ramah wanita itu langsung berpaling pada Akashi, dan tersenyum. "Tentu. Apapun untuk pacar anakku."

Nijimura menegang, diam-diam bersemu. Akashi langsung menyadari pipinya berubah merah, namun enggan memalingkan wajah karena tak sopan. "A-aku Akashi Seijuurou, adik kelas Nijimura-san. Salam kenal, Bibi."

Lima menit kemudian, Akashi muncul kembali di hadapan Nijimura dengan gaun putih selutut. Gaun itu sangat sederhana, hanya ada renda-renda di bawahnya. Namun kesederhanaan itu yang membuat kecantikan Akashi semakin terpancar, membuat Nijimura ternganga secara alamiah.

Nijimura Juuzou, si anak tengah dari tiga bersaudara, langsung menyikut kakak laki-lakinya yang tak kunjung beraksi. "Kakak jangan membuatku malu di depan wanita cantik ini."

"Justru kau yang membuatku malu, bocah tengik!"

Pertengkaran singkat itu terhenti setelah si abang mendaratkan tinju kecil di kepala adiknya. Akashi lagi-lagi terkekeh dengan suara lembut yang tak akan Nijimura lupakan.

Mereka kembali bersepeda, kali ini langit sudah gelap dan hawa mendingin. Lampu sorot jalan menimpa mereka layaknya sinar rembulan. Akashi, sekali lagi, mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk kakak kelasnya dari belakang.

"Maaf ya, bajunya bekas. Aku tahu kau bisa beli yang lebih mahal dari itu."

"Tidak. Masih sangat bagus, kok. Aku suka." Apalagi, ada wangi khas Nijimura juga di sana.

"Di mana rumahmu? Akan kuantar pulang."

"Tidak usah. Sampai stasiun saja."

"Setahuku kau jarang naik kereta. Kuantar langsung ke rumah saja."

Akashi tak kuasa untuk mengelak lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Nijimura, memejamkan mata, dan berbisik pelan, "Terserah padamu, Nijimura-san."

Diam-diam, Nijimura juga menikmati kehangatan yang merambat dari gadis manis di belakangnya.

Setelah bersepeda sekitar dua puluh menit, Nijimura menghentikan laju sepeda setelah Akashi menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Itu dia." Pemuda itu tertegun menatap bangunan besar bergaya Victorian di balik tembok besar dan sepasang gerbang besi. Akashi meloncat turun, berdiri di depan gerbang, dan tersenyum.

"Nijimura-san."

"Hm?" Nijimura mengalihkan pandangan dari rumah besar keluarga Akashi itu, dan menemukan adik kelasnya di bawah sinar temaram lampu jalan, tersenyum tersipu.

Ketika ditatap balik, Akashi merasa kalang kabut. Ia sempat mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, sebelum diam-diam meremas rok belakangnya, mengatur napas, dan berkata, "Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok."

"Un." Nijimura mengangguk dengan senyum. "Sampai jumpa besok." Dan ia memutar sepedanya, kemudian melaju pergi.

Dalam sekali hembusan napas yang pelan, Akashi mengeluarkan kalimat yang tadi ia telan, "Aku menyukaimu."

Dan ia pun berbalik, membuka gerbang—membuat para satpam terkejut—dan melangkah ringan ke kamar sambil menenteng tas berisi gaun putih dari Nijimura.

'_Kukatakan besok saja.'_

Namun esoknya, ketika tersadar, Akashi sudah berada di balik lemari ruang musik, meringkuk dalam-dalam.

.

.

-:-

-:-

.

.

**Love Takes Time PART 1: END**

**.**

**Lagu di atas adalah milik ONE OK ROCK – My Sweet Baby. Coba didengerin sambil ngebayangin yang nyanyi Nijimura, mantep dah. Lagunya bagus pula. Berikut translationnya~**

_My Baby, Sweet Baby  
I see you smiling when I close my eyes  
'cause I miss you, I need you right now _

_My baby, sweet baby oh  
For my fragile heart not saying "I'm back", I'm sorry  
Never knew I'd make you feel lonely  
My way of saying "I'm tired" is past now  
The way I was waiting to return was painful._

_You're always unable to be honest with me  
Your gentle shyness makes you unique_

_The world's in a hurry  
Our time has been stopped early  
There's nothing to worry  
Time won't lead us apart_.

**Tentu ini bukan keseluruhan lagu. Selengkapnya denger sendiri, ya.**

**Well, ini bukan akhir dari cerita ini. Masih part 1. Insyaallah akan selesai di part 2, dan dilanjutkan cerita selanjutnya, AoKise. (untuk updatenya… mungkin agak lama. Summimasen! Saya banyak tugas, maklum anak kelas 1.)**

**Gimana ceritanya di part ini? Semoga nggak OOC, ya.**

**.**

**(1 September 2014)  
Pelukcium,  
LeeA**


	2. NijiAka: Love Takes Time PART 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Cinta Pertama © Lee Audrey**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Fem!Akashi Seijuurou**

**AU, OOC, Typos, genderbend**

**Tanda "-:-" berarti **_**flashback**_

**.**

**Cerita Pertama: Love Takes Time (part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta dansa dimulai walau terlambat lima belas menit—itupun termasuk cepat karena harus menunggu Nijimura yang berganti pakaian dan kembali histeris mencari topeng. Namun ia berhasil berdiri di depan panggung dengan tenang, memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang tersingkap ke belakang sesaat, berdehem singkat, membetulkan letak mikropon, dan mulai basa-basi sebagai formalitas acara.

Pemuda Cancer itu mengenakan topeng hitam ala Zoro yang menutupi mata dan sebatas hidung, dengan hiasan emas di sudut-sudutnya. Dan badan atletis itu terbalut indah dengan _coat-tail_ hitam berkemeja putih, membuat fokus para wanita langsung berpusat padanya.

Ia berkali-kali melemparkan senyum ramah, walau dalam hati masih gondok dengan kejadian di ruang musik. Apalagi, harus ia akui ia masih memendam sebuah keyakinan bahwa orang itu adalah Akashi.

Ngomong-ngomong Akashi, Nijimura tak kunjung melihat sosok berambut merah itu.

Pandangannya terus-menerus menyisir seluruh sudut gedung olahraga raksasa yang disulap mengagumkan ala pesta dansa bangsawan Eropa. Kemudian ia tertegun lama pada satu direksi, berpusat pada seorang gadis berambut merah di tengah ruangan yang mengenakan topeng emas.

Segera setelah sambutan selesai, Nijimura bergegas menuruni panggung dan berjalan membelah ruangan untuk menemui gadis itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih pundak sang gadis, membuatnya menoleh, dan agak kecewa menyadari warna hitam pada sepasang bola matanya.

Singkatnya, Nijimura salah orang.

"Ah, Nijimura-senpai!" pekik gadis itu, tersipu-sipu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena dapat berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan ketua OSIS idolanya, apalagi sampai disentuh begini.

Baru saja akan menjelaskan keadaan dan berbalik, suara Kasamatsu di ujung ruangan membuatnya menghentikan langkah. "Dansanya akan segera dimulai, jadi diharapkan bagi semua orang memiliki pasangannya masing-masing."

Sudah terlambat untuk mencari pasangan lain. Sebagai ketua OSIS, Nijimura harus menjadi contoh dalam setiap acara sekolah.

Mau tak mau ia menerima uluran gadis tak dikenal di hadapannya untuk berdansa. Dalam setiap putaran, matanya masih berkelana mencari Akashi yang asli, bukan gadis dengan _wig_ merah lainnya.

'_Jangan-jangan Akashi sudah pulang….'_ Jika benar, maka hal itu menjelaskan banyak hal.

Hanya saja, kenyataannya Akashi ada di dalam ruangan yang sama, berdiri di sudut panggung, melipat tangan di depan dada, tak melepaskan pandangan dari Nijimura.

Topeng hitam berhias manik-manik perak itu berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya.

"Bukankah ini Tuan Putri Akashi?" Suara itu membuat Akashi menoleh kaget. Himuro Tatsuya, dengan setelan putih ala pangeran di negeri dongeng, membungkuk sopan ketika berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu dengan rambut hitam itu, Yang Mulia. Kenapa kau mengubahnya? Apakah karena gaunmu?" Pandangan dari manik abu itu turun pada gaun hitam panjang mengembang Akashi.

"Kenapa? Apakah tidak cocok?"

"Tidak juga. Kau cocok dengan warna apapun. Hanya saja… kau tidak seperti biasanya. Oh ya, kurasa tadi Pangeran Nijimura mencarimu. Kenapa tidak bersamanya?"

Akashi mengangkat senyum, sayangnya terlihat sendu. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedang tidak ingin bersamanya. Himuro-san sendiri?"

"Sepertinya Tuan Putriku tidak datang."

Akashi mengangguk sekilas. Murasakibara memang terlihat agak aneh belakangan ini.

"Mau dansa?"

Tawaran itu dibiarkan menggantung sesaat, sebelum Akashi menengadah dan menemukan arti di balik tatapan tenang pemuda Skorpio itu—_'Karena kita sama-sama galau, bagaimana jika kita sama-sama mengalihkannya walau sesaat?'_—maka, tangan lentik berlapis sarung tangan hitam itu pun menyambut genggaman Himuro, dan mereka melangkah bersama di lantai dansa.

.

-:-

.

Esoknya, ruang OSIS seperti medan perang dingin.

Hawa benar-benar mencekik sejak pagi. Tak ada obrolan hangat atau sapaan selamat pagi seperti biasa. Begitu masuk, Nijimura langsung duduk di mejanya dan fokus pada berkas-berkas dalam laptop. Akashi datang hanya untuk mengembalikan uang kas OSIS ke tempat Hanamiya biasa menaruhnya, dan meninggalkan catatan keuangan di sana. Sementara Himuro memilih untuk tak menyadari hal itu.

Derak suara AC ditambah suhu yang mendingin membuat Kasamatsu serasa tercekik. Pemuda tak bersalah ini benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, maka dari itu ia bertanya pada Himuro yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis.

Masalah. Artinya bukan lain dan tak bukan adalah masalah tanpa penjelasan.

Pemuda tak bersalah itu pun memilih untuk mundur dari medan perang, meninggalkan ketiganya dalam hawa yang semakin rendah.

"Akashi." Panggilan dari Nijimura itu membuat Akashi yang hendak kembali ke kelas, jadi berpaling mau tak mau. "Kemarin, setelah pementasan… kemana kau?" Sepasang _ember_ itu terangkat dari layar laptop. "Kenapa aku tak melihatmu?"

"Karena Nijimura-san terlalu fokus pada gadis berambut merah di depannya."

"Kau… melihatnya?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari sang ketua OSIS yang berdansa dengan gadis berambut mencolok di tengah-tengah ruangan."

"Berarti aku juga bodoh karena tak melihatmu?"

Akashi terdiam, membuang pandangan. "Mungkin. Mungkin kau melihatku, tapi tidak menyadariku," ujarnya, terasa penuh misteri. Sebenarnya Akashi sengaja memilih kalimat itu untuk mengutarakan maksud tersembunyi di dalamnya. Kemudian, dengan sebuah napas kecil, berkata, "Permisi," sebelum berbalik dan menutup pintu ruang OSIS.

.

-:-

-:-

.

Saat ini, dunia Akashi hanya berevolusi pada dua hal: piano dan Nijimura.

Piano membuatnya selalu mengingat Nijimura, kehangatan ketika mereka duduk berdekatan di atas bangku kecil yang sama, ketika dua pasang tangan mereka saling meloncat di atas tuts hitam-putih demi membentuk alunan nada yang cepat dan fantastik, dan tersenyum sumringah yang mekar bersama semburat merah di wajah.

Kedua, hanya bersama Nijimura, Akashi bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, yang mencintai piano dan musik seutuhnya. Waktu seakan tak berarti jika ia sudah berada di ruang musik dan berhadapan dengan piano di tengah ruangan. Bahkan setelah matahari tenggelam dan Akashi bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal, Nijimura hanya menghela napas dan kembali duduk di samping gadis berambut merah itu, menemaninya hingga penjaga sekolah datang dan mengunci pintu.

Kejadian itu tentu jauh sebelum semua kejadian yang menyebabkan perang dingin ini—sebelum pementasan, sebelum Akashi menjadi pengecut di balik lemari.

Sebuah kejadian yang dapat menjadi penyemangat dan pengingat bahwa Nijimura memang pernah di sampingnya.

**-:- Flashback -:-**

Seperti biasa, hari Kamis menjadi hari berkumpulnya seluruh anggota klub musik untuk berlatih bersama. Jam ekskul ini hanya sampai lima sore, dan sebelum jarum panjang mencapai angka dua belas pun, Kasamatsu sudah membubarkan anak buahnya karena tidak ada lagi yang dapat dibahas. Semua orang berangsur-angsur keluar dari pintu yang sama, termasuk Nijimura yang yakin bahwa Akashi juga termasuk di dalamnya.

Namun, ketika sampai di loker sepatu dan menoleh, ia tak melihat gadis berambut merah itu.

"Oi, Shuu, ada apa?" seru Kasamatsu yang sudah menanti di depan pintu keluar. Himuro dan Imayoshi yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut menatap heran.

"Ah, tidak," balas Nijimura, menggaruk belakang kepala. "Eh, apakah kalian melihat Akashi?"

"Akashi? Bukankah dia juga ikut keluar bersama kita?" tanya Himuro.

"Ah, tidak, Tatsuya," sela Imayoshi, "Kau tidak memperhatikan kalau sedari tadi Akashi tidak ada?"

Nijimura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" seru Kasamatsu, kesal karena tiba-tiba teman-temannya membicarakan perempuan. Apakah mereka lupa pada trauma Kasamatsu? "Sudahlah, dia pasti sudah pulang tanpa kita sadari! Apa sih yang terjadi padamu, Shuu?"

Nijimura masih tidak beranjak dari tempat, terpekur memperhatikan teman-temannya. Namun fokusnya tiba-tiba teralih saat mendengar alunan piano yang samar dari lantai dua.

"Shuu?" panggil Himuro, mulai tertular kekhawatiran Kasamatsu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Nijimura berbalik dan berlari menelusuri lorong. "_Sorry_, kalian duluan saja!" serunya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi dorongan nalurinya lebih kuat kali ini. Persetan dengan lelaki dan logika. Bahkan logikanya juga tidak membenarkan semua spekulasi teman-temannya. Hanya pada kepercayaan tipis ini kakinya berlari, menaiki tangga, membuat suara gaduh di sepanjang koridor, dan membuka pintu geser ruang musik, kemudian terpaku di pintu sambil terengah-engah.

Sosok yang dilihatnya, membelakangi matahari, tengah menghentikan jari di udara dengan kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Ekspresi di wajah mungil itu bertanya-tanya. "Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura merasa kakinya bergetar dan lututnya lemas. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat pintu geser untuk menahan tubuhnya. "Syukurlah. Aku benar."

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa yang berlari adalah Nijimura-san. Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" sela pemuda yang hampir delapan belas tahun itu, terengah-engah. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan Akashi yang jadi harus mendongak menatapnya. "Hampir tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah ini. Penjaga baru datang setelah matahari terbenam. Dan kau ingin terus di sini untuk… bermain piano?" tanya pria itu tidak percaya sambil menunjuk piano hitam di hadapannya. "Aku yakin keluargamu lebih dari mampu untuk membeli sebuah piano."

Akashi, yang awalnya terperangah mendengar semua itu, hanya tersenyum lembut setelahnya. "Ya, kau benar," jawabnya, menyisipkan sebagian rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Tapi keluargaku tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli kebahagiaan."

Mendengar itu, perasaan Nijimura tiba-tiba berubah tidak enak. Apakah ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sopan? Tapi, jika benar, kenapa gadis itu malah tersenyum?

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?" tanyanya, perlahan.

"Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk duduk di sampingku dan bermain bersamaku dulu?"

Nijimura mengangguk, dan perlahan duduk di atas kursi panjang setelah Akashi menggeser posisi duduknya.

Jemari-jemari lentik Akashi kembali terangkat, dan jatuh dengan anggun di atas tuts-tuts. Alunan indah terdengar, dan menggoda Nijimura untuk menemaninya bermain. Mereka memainkan versi instrumen dari lagu Elthon John – Can You Feel the Love Tonight, dan Akashi perlahan membuka suaranya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dilarang untuk menyukai apa yang kau suka, Nijimura-san?" ujarnya, dengan ekspresi ringan yang tidak bisa dimengerti Nijimura. "Aku sangat menyukai piano dan musik, tapi Ayahku melarang untuk terlalu menyelam ke dalamnya. Maka dari itu, beliau sangat menentang keinginanku menggelar konser piano tunggal."

Nijimura terperangah dengan membesarkan bola mata. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ekskul ini? Ayahmu setuju?"

"Bahkan walau hanya ekskul, Ayah sudah pasti tidak akan setuju." Lagi, Akashi mengembangkan senyum lirihnya, dan itu membuat Nijimura perih sehingga mengalihkan mata. "Beliau tidak tahu aku memilih ekskul ini. Yah, walaupun aku yakin beliau sudah menduganya. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin pulang. Di sana… di rumah aku tidak bisa bermain sepuasnya."

"Tapi kau harus pulang."

Kali ini Akashi yang terperangah.

"Anak perempuan tidak boleh berkeliaran di luar atau sampai berkata tidak ingin pulang," lanjut Nijimura, pandangannya terasa dalam walau hanya menatap tuts piano dan jari-jarinya. "Anak perempuan lebih rapuh dari laki-laki. Dan tanggung jawab anak perempuan ada pada Ayahnya sampai ia menikah. Semua dosa dan kebaikanmu akan ditanggung juga oleh Ayahmu. Walau kau mungkin saja membencinya, tapi bukanlah hal yang tepat membuatnya menanggung dosamu juga. Dan aku yakin, jika kau benar-benar tidak pulang ke rumah, Ayahmu akan menjadi sangat khawatir. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika beliau malah memperketat pengawasannya padamu. Malah, mungkin saja kau dilarang pergi keluar rumah dan harus _home-schooling_."

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar Nijimura, pria itu pun menghentikan jemarinya dan menoleh pada gadis berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, entah sejak kapan juga sudah menghentikan permainannya. Mereka terasa begitu dekat hingga Akashi bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di bola mata emas Nijimura.

"Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi, kan?" lanjut Nijimura, lembut dan pelan.

Nalar Akashi bermain saat berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Nijimura sangat berkemungkinan untuk terjadi. Ayahnya bukanlah orang yang setengah-setengah dalam mendidik anak, begitu juga dalam menghukum dan mengeluarkan emosi. Dan lagi, jika benar ia beralih ke _home-schooling_, maka semua kesempatan untuk bersama Nijimura, menikmati saat-saat bermain piano di ruangan luas dengan sinar oranye dari jendela yang terbuka lebar, akan lenyap tak bersisa.

Gadis itu lantas menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan ketika terkekeh.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" ujar Nijimura, bersemu dan malu. Apakah ia mengatakan hal yang aneh?

"Maaf, tidak ada," jawab Akashi, tawanya masih meninggalkan bekas dengan sebuah senyum manis. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Nijimura-san sangat dewasa."

Pria bersurai hitam itu berdecak pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan. Bibirnya lagi-lagi terulum maju. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Adik perempuanku pernah tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah setelah kularang, padahal saat itu Ibu dan Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah. Aku dan Juuzou—adik laki-lakiku—sangat khawatir. Kami saling menyalahkan sambil berkeliling perumahan mencarinya. Ternyata dia ada di taman bermain, menangis." Ia tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Setelah itu kami membeli es krim di mini-market, dan tanpa terasa kami tidak pernah bertengkar lagi."

Akashi ikut tersipu melihat tawa ringan pria di hadapannya. Apalagi ketika pandangan emas itu tiba-tiba beralih padanya dan berkata, "Aku akan menemanimu untuk satu lagu lagi. Setelah itu kuantar kau pulang," maka adalah dusta besar jika jantung Akashi tidak berdetak kencang.

Ah, bahkan gadis itu tidak percaya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Terimakasih, Nijimura-san. Tapi aku naik taksi saja."

**-:- Flashback: END -:-**

.

-:-

.

Akashi yang saat ini adalah seorang gadis yang mengurung diri di dalam ruangan besar dengan gorden dan jendela yang terbuka lebar serta lampu yang tak dinyalakan. Hanya ada sebuah lilin beralas piring kecil porselen dengan motif anggrek unggu bersulur indah yang menemaninya. Lilin itu ia taruh di atas sebuah piano hitam besar di tengah-tengah ruangan, yang kini sedang ia sandari dengan kepala terkulai lemas di atasnya. Kulit putihnya terlihat mencolok—mungkin, malah satu-satunya yang mudah ditangkap mata—dalam ruangan gelap ini, dan tertutupi oleh _dress_ katun sewarna anggrek ungu yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai.

Matanya tertutup, mengambil napas berpalahan. Ketika bulu mata lentiknya terangkat, mata merahnya memantulkan cahaya lilin yang bergoyang tertiup angin malam.

Ia merasa… hancur.

Jemarinya satu-persatu jatuh pada tuts hitam-putih, awalnya asal, kemudian tubuhnya bergerak sendiri memainkan instrumen Can You Feel The Love Tonight, versi sangat pelan dan… sedih.

Ada apa dengan Akashi?

Ketika ia melempar pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri dan menggali jawaban, rasa perih semakin menggerayangi dadanya. Sebut saja dari pertengkaran-tanpa-sebab-yang-jelas dengan Nijimura, yang malah menciptakan dinding imajiner setinggi lima meter setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Atau bahkan cermin tak terlihat yang memantulkan pandangan satu sama lain ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, hingga membuat mereka mengalihkan mata seketika itu juga.

Sebenarnya, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Angannya kembali pada malam ketika Nijimura mengantarnya pulang, tepat semalam sebelum penampilan duetnya dengan Nijimura.

**-:- Flashback -:-**

Pada dasarnya rasa suka adalah anugrah dari Tuhan, jadi tidak ada yang namanya cinta terlarang. Hanya saja, kadang keadaan memaksanya untuk berubah demikian.

Apa salahnya perasaan suka Akashi pada Nijimura? Bisa saja hanya kekaguman, kan? Lalu, kenapa ayahnya begitu menentang itu? Bukankah salah satu hak manusia adalah untuk jatuh cinta?

Larangan itu bermula dari malam ketika Nijimura mengantarnya pulang. Kepulangan Akashi dengan seorang laki-laki di malam hari, tentu sangat mengejutkan para penjaga yang selalu sedia di gerbang depan. Mereka melapor diam-diam pada sang atasan, Akashi Shingen, membuat kewaspadaan pria berdarah bangsawan itu naik berkali-kali lipat.

Namun ia harus tetap tenang. Ia membiarkan putrinya kembali ke kamar, membersihkan diri, dan memberikan waktu untuk tenggelam dalam fantasi masa mudanya. Ketika makan malam, saat semua berjalan seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba Shingen menyela, "Bagaimana sekolahmu, Seijuurou?"

Gadis remaja itu langsung menoleh dari semangkuk sup tofu di tangan. Jarang sekali ayahnya menanyakan kabarnya, apalagi tentang sekolah. "Baik," jawabnya, bingung sesaat tentang apa yang akan diangkat. "Aku menjadi ketua kelas, aktif di ekskul-ekskul yang kuikuti, dan beberapa hari terakhir menjadi bendahara OSIS."

"Ah, berarti kau kenal Shuuzou, ya?"

Pundak kecil Akashi menegang. Ia menyipitkan mata. "Ya. Semua orang tahu tentang Nijimura-san."

"Pemuda yang baik?"

"Dan ketua OSIS yang dapat diandalkan."

"Ayah menanyakan pendapat pribadimu."

Akashi tertegun, mengalihkan pandangan mata untuk menyamarkan semburat merah di pipi. "Ya, dia pemuda yang dapat diandalkan." Jeda sesaat untuknya mengunyah sepotong tofu dan menenangkan debaran jantung. "Dari mana Ayah tahu tentang Nijimura-san?"

"Ayahnya adalah sahabat Ayah waktu kuliah. Kami juga sering bertemu saat rapat sekolah. Shuuzou memang benar-benar anak yang baik. Dia pintar, tegas, memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan, dan juga tampan." Shingen menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk tofu yang sudah kosong, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. "Hanya saja, Ayah harap kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya sekarang."

Lidah Akashi tiba-tiba kelu. Ia berusaha untuk mengerjapkan matanya yang melebar. "A-apa maksud Ayah?"

"Apa Ayah salah, Seijuurou?" balas Shingen cepat, terdengar menyudutkan.

Gadis lima belas tahun itu diam-diam menelan ludahnya. Dengan ujung napas, ia berkata begitu pelan, "Mengapa?"

Shingen menghela napas berat. "Karena sekarang dia tidak baik untukmu."

Akashi mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Siapakah dia selain seorang bocah yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia, yang masih menyusun mimpi yang belum teraih? Memangnya apa yang seorang bocah itu punya, yang bisa ia tawarkan kepadamu jika kalian bersama? Tidak ada, Seijuurou. Dia masih tak memiliki apapun, bahkan uang untuk berkencan saja paling-paling dari orangtuanya yang pembuat roti. Karena itu, dia tidak baik untukmu sekarang."

Akashi menunduk, diam-diam meremas ujung pakaiannya. "Bagaimana jika nanti, saat dia sudah bekerja dan mapan?"

"Jika saat itu tiba, maka jawabannya akan Ayah pikirkan saat itu. Tapi pertanyaan utamanya bukan itu. Melainkan sejauh mana kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

Shingen menutup acara makan malam itu dengan langsung bangkit dan beranjak ke kantornya. Para pelayan ber-yukata lantas berangsur-angsur membersihkan meja. Sementara Akashi, tertinggal di tempat dengan pertanyaan ayahnya.

Sejauh mana ia yakin bahwa ini cinta?

Semakin ia menebak, semakin samar jawaban yang didapat. Tidak—bahkan ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain kabut tipis berwarna abu-abu.

Dan sekarang ia baru mengerti kenapa para ilmuan malas jatuh cinta—karena memikirkan cinta lebih susah dibanding menjawab soal matematika yang pasti jawabannya.

.

Esoknya, ketika hari pementasan, Akashi ingin mengadakan sebuah eksperimen untuk mengukur perasaannya. Ia meletakkan surat di atas meja Nijimura sebelum pementasan duet mereka, dan menunggu di ruang musik sesuai janji. Namun, semakin lama ia menunggu, semakin banyak ia berpikir, semakin ragu hatinya.

Perkataan ayahnya kembali ternyiang, tentang larangan jatuh cinta, dan sebagainya. Kalimat-kalimat itu hanya membuatnya semakin ragu. Hingga pada akhirnya derap kaki di koridor terdengar dan Nijimura membuka pintu, Akashi sama sekali tak berani mengintip ke balik lemari.

Untungnya telepon dari Himuro datang seperti panggilan malaikat dari surga, sehingga Nijimura bisa secepatnya kembali dan Akashi bisa segera menghantamkan kepala ke lemari karena sedih dengan dirinya sendiri.

**-:- Flashback: End -:-**

.

-:-

-:-

.

Hari-hari setelah festifal sekolah berjalan seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Jam belajar kembali efektif, para anggota OSIS bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, dan Akashi kembali memperhatikan Nijimura dari kejauhan.

Seperti kali ini, saat jam seni rupa, para murid dibebaskan mencari objek gambar mereka sendiri. Temanya adalah sesuatu yang disukai, dan kebetulan sang guru memperbolehkan muridnya untuk mengamati objek di luar ruangan kelas.

Para murid langsung terpecah menjadi beberapa kelompok. Ada yang tetap di kelas, dan sisanya terpencar entah ke mana. Pada awalnya, Akashi berniat untuk sendirian. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah di koridor sambil berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia gambar.

'_Hal yang disukai?'_ renungnya_,_ mengelus dagu perlahan._ 'Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang kusukai secara spesifik. Tapi jika harus menyebutkan, mungkin… tofu? Shogi?_' Tapi objek-objek itu terbilang susah ditemukan di sekolah.

Saat itulah ia mendengar decitan keras sepatu dari arah gedung olahraga. Semakin ia mendekat, suara bola yang terpantul keras semakin jelas terdengar. Teriakan-teriakan singkat saling bersahutan, membuatnya penasaran dan menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu geser gedung olahraga yang terbuka setengah.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Nijimura yang dengan sigap menangkap bola, lalu dilemparkan pada _ring_ dan berhasil masuk dengan sempurna.

"_Nice shot_, Shuu!" seruan itu terlontar beberapa kali dari mulut para murid laki-laki kelas 3-2, sementara, mereka yang menjadi tim lawan hanya tertawa menanggapi _alley-up_ teman sekelas mereka.

Entah sejak kapan dan tanpa disadari, Akashi sudah menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan helaan ringan. Ia berbalik menuju sebuah pohon sakura dan duduk di bawahnya. Setelah menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke balik telinga, gadis berambut panjang itu pun mulai menorehkan pensil di atas buku sketsanya. _'Kalau orang yang disukai, sama saja, kan?'_

Sambil menggumamkan lagu Can You Feel The Love Tonight, perlahan-lahan sketsa seseorang yang sedang melempar bola ke dalam ring, terbentuk. Sesekali ia mengangkat pandangan pada ruang olahraga, berharap Nijimura akan muncul saat itu juga. Terkadang juga ia harus menatap lama demi melihat pria tujuh belas tahun itu muncul kembali. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Akashi sudah merasa cukup dengan beberapa detik untuk merekam imej Nijimura kemudian melanjutkan gambarnya.

Ketika sedang asyik, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi gelap.

Bukan, bukan dalam arti ada masalah. Ini seperti perasaan ketika mendung, anehnya kali ini tidak dibarengi dengan hawa sejuk yang menjalar. Ketika Akashi menengadah, Murasakibara Atsumi, satu-satunya sahabatnya sejak SMP, tersenyum setelah mengeluarkan lollipop di mulut. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengambar itu, Aka-chin." Gadis berambut ungu panjang itu kemudian duduk di samping Akashi.

"Dan kuduga kau baru saja dari kantin mencari makanan manis," gurau Akashi.

"Benar," jawab si ungu yang mengepang rendah rambutnya, "Coba tebak lagi apa yang kugambar."

"Mm, makanan manis?"

"Salah!"

Seruan tiba-tiba itu membuat Akashi terkejut.

"Aku belum menggambar apapun," lanjut Murasakibara, kembali mengulum permennya. "Justru aku ke sini untuk menemui objek gambaranku."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Akashi, namun hanya dengan memperhatikan arah pandangan Murasakibara yang tertuju pada ruang olahraga—tepatnya pada sekelompok kakak kelas pria yang bermain basket, tepatnya pada seseorang di antaranya yang menutupi sebelah mata dengan poni—maka Akashi langsung mengerti.

"Ah, kita sama, ya." Akashi tersenyum.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**TBC.**

**Maaf updatenya lama, karena saya sibuk luar biasa. Maaf karena menggantung, padahal saya sudah janji hanya dua part. Tapi karena terlalu panjang untuk diselesaikan dalam satu chapter, jadi saya bagi dua. Benar, Part NijiAka ini akan berakhir di chapter depan.**

**Kelanjutannya… entahlah. Saya masih menghadapi masa-masa mencekam SMA.**

**.**

**Love love,  
(Monday, 16 November 2015)  
Lee Audrey**


	3. NijiAka: Love Takes Time PART 3 END

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Cinta Pertama © Lee Audrey**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Fem!Akashi Seijuurou**

**AU, OOC, Typos, genderbend**

**.**

**Cerita Pertama: Love Takes Time (part 3)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di ruang OSIS itu, bisa dikatakan bahwa tidak banyak hal yang terjadi di antara Akashi dan Nijimura. Frekuensi pertemuan mereka menurun drastis setelah penyerahan jabatan ketua OSIS pada kelas sebelas, yaitu Midorima Shintarou, walaupun Akashi ditunjuk sebagai wakilnya. Saat klub musik pun, mereka hanya bicara jika benar-benar diperlukan. Ditambah fakta bahwa kelas dua belas harus mengurangi banyak kegiatan ekstrakulikuler untuk persiapan kelulusan, maka wajarlah jika sering kali Nijimura dan yang lain tidak menampakkan wajahnya selama berminggu-minggu—membuat keinginan Akashi untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian di ruang OSIS waktu itu, berangsur-angsur surut.

Hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan sebelum meninggalkan ruang musik hari itu adalah, _'Yah, sudahlah.'_

Tanpa terasa musim semi kembali datang dan kelas tiga harus bersiap-siap meninggalkan sekolah.

Akashi kalang kabut, walau sejujurnya tidak mengerti kenapa. Ketika ia akhirnya duduk di ranjang di kamarnya, mendengarkan alunan musik jazz dari radio klasik di sudut ruangan, menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang besar yang seperti perlahan-lahan menenggelamkannya, dan menatap langit-langit emas, barulah ia sadari bahwa ada hal yang hampir saja terlewat olehnya.

Sebuah pernyataan cinta sebelum semua ini berakhir tanpa jawaban.

Entah kenapa, air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya.

.

-:-

.

"Hatchu!"

Himuro menoleh pada sahabatnya, yang kini terlihat agak mengenaskan dengan hidung merah, mata sayu, bibir terulum maju, ditambah syal pelangi yang sangat mencolok tapi entah kenapa cocok-cocok saja dikenakannya.

Dan bau tubuhnya tercium seperti balsam kakek-kakek.

"Shuu, kau tidak apa-apa?" sebagai teman yang baik, Himuro bertanya. Nijimura hanya membalasnya dengan "Ha?" yang sumbang karena hidungnya tertutup ingus. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri datang ke upacara kelulusan jika tidak sanggup."

"Menghina." Pria Cancer itu menyeka hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Karate-ka sabuk hitam ini, tidak sanggup? Ha!" Tapi angin kembali menggelitik hidungnya dan membuatnya bersin.

Himuro memilih untuk tutup mulut dan menjadi penyemangat saja.

Musim dingin yang baru saja lewat memang lebih dingin dari biasanya, tapi siapa menyangkan perbedaan suhu yang hanya beberapa derajat itu dapat membuat pemuda sehat seperti Nijimura terserang flu parah? Mungkinkan karena ia belajar terlalu giat untuk ujian masuk universitas? Menyadari itu membuat Himuro maklum, mengingat tingkat kesulitan ujian masuk yang Nijimura tempuh, yang sepuluh kali lebih sulit dari standar nasional ujian masuk universitas di Jepang.

Karena, yah, universitas yang ditujunya memang bukan di Jepang.

Namun, tetap saja, sampai musim berganti pun, flu Nijimura tak kunjung hilang.

Kini Himuro khawatir apakah Nijimura masih sanggup untuk melewati gerbang depan universitas impiannya, atau tidak.

Tapi setidaknya, untuk gerbang depan SMA Teikou, Nijimura masih sanggup. Buktinya mereka sekarang berjalan lurus menuju auditorium raksasa tempat upacara perpisahan digelar. Mereka berpapasan dengan murid-murid kelas tiga lainnya, saling menyapa, dan mengobrol singkat.

Begitu memasuki auditorium, Himuro dan Nijimura mendapat tempat duduk di tengah-tengah barisan karena audorium masih setengah kosong. Mereka berdua duduk dan menunggu, walau Nijimura sempat tertidur beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya terbangun karena bunyi bel sekolah yang begitu khas dan sangat keras.

Seluruh murid pun langsung berdiri dengan serempak, dan menyanyikan himne SMA Teikou saat musiknya menggema dari stereo-stereo di setiap sudut ruangan. Setidaknya acara pembuka ini dapat menghilangkan sedikit kantuk Nijimura, sebelum kembali terlelap singkat ketika kepala sekolah memberikan pidato, dan dilanjutkan salam perpisahan dari murid kelas tiga terbaik, yang sialnya adalah Himuro. Mau tidak mau ia harus terjaga, demi pertemanan.

Kepala sekolah kemudian memberikan gulungan piagam secara simbolis pada Himuro, yang menandakan telah resminya mereka lulus dari sekolah paling elit di Tokyo ini. Semua bertepuk tangan, mengiringi Himuro yang membungkuk sopan hingga ia kembali ke kursinya.

Setelah itu, entahlah, Nijimura tidak begitu tertarik pada acara selanjutnya—paling-paling pembacaan ini-itu dari pihak sekolah, dan blablabla—jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Namun ucapan sang pembawa acara malah membuat matanya terbuka lebar-lebar, seperti baru saja menenggak secangkir kopi panas.

"Acara selanjutnya adalah permainan piano solo dari murid kelas satu sebagai salam perpisahan. Kepada Akashi Seijuurou-san, dipersilahkan."

Nijimura mengira ia salah dengar.

Tetapi ketika gorden merah—yang sempat tertutup sebentar—tersingkap, perlahan-lahan terlihatlah piano putih khas klub musik yang memantulkan cahaya lampu di atasnya, dan kemudian pundak kecil dengan lengan yang ramping tak tertutup apapun, lalu rambut merah yang tergelung tinggi, wajah cantik dengan senyum tegas nan aristokrat, dan semua orang dapat melihat Akashi Seijuurou dengan gaun biru tua sebatas dada hingga lutut, berdiri di depan pianonya.

Ketika Nijimura masih terperangah tidak mengerti—maksudnya, sejak kapan upacara perpisahan terdapat acara seperti ini? Terlebih, kelas satu! Terlebih, Akashi! Gadis itu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya tentang ini!—di lain sisi, Akashi sudah membungkuk sekilas sebelum beranjak ke kursi kecil di depan piano.

Sejujurnya Nijimura masih tidak mengerti, tapi yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik menikmati permainannya dulu, baru menanyakan apa maksud dari semua ini.

Begitulah yang dipikirkan pemuda Cancer itu saat jemari lentik juniornya mulai meloncat-loncat di atas tuts hitam putih. Satu-persatu nada terbentuk, lembut dan pelan. Hingga tempo menjadi sedikit lebih cepat, dan Akashi membuka mulutnya.

"_Nee, kimi wa ima dare wo omotteru no _[Hei, siapa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?]_  
Watashi wa kimi wo omotte iru yo _[Aku sedang memikirkanmu]_"_

Nada tinggi yang keluar dari sepasang bibir yang terpoles _lipstick_ merah itu, membuat Nijimura berpikir. Siapa 'kamu' yang dimaksud? Apakah ini hanya lagu tanpa arti baginya, atau memang ditunjukkan untuk seseorang? Memikirkan Akashi yang bernyanyi untuk orang lain, entah kenapa membuat Nijimura tidak senang. Alhasil ia merengutkan bibirnya dalam-dalam.

Himuro yang sebenarnya terpesona pada penampilan Akashi, diam-diam melirik Nijimura untuk melihat reaksinya, dan bingung kenapa kawannya memasang wajah demikian.

'_Dia tidak peka pada perasaan Akashi, atau tidak percaya lagu ini untuknya?'_ pikir si pemuda asal Amerika itu.

Tapi sepertinya Nijimura sedang tidak peka pada sekitar, karena mengacuhkan begitu saja pandangan Himuro padanya yang semakin lama semakin intens. Matanya sedang tertuju pada satu direksi, dan pikirannya sedang penuh untuk menyerap arti kalimat yang dilantunkan Akashi.

"_Naze itsumo kimi nan darou_ [Kenapa selalu dirimu]  
_Sasaete kureru hito wa_ [orang yang memberiku dukungan]  
_Sono tabi_ [sebagai gantinya]  
_Mata suki ni natte yuku_ [aku semakin menyukaimu]"

Nijimura semakin gelisah, meremas kepalan tangannya. Kini ia benar-benar yakin lagu ini dinyanyikan Akashi untuk seseorang. Terlebih pada acara perpisahan kelas tiga, berarti orang itu berada di ruangan ini. Sial! Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada nama yang terlintas di benaknya? Siapa orang yang ditaksir Akashi? Demi Tuhan, Nijimura akan menjalani masa kuliah yang tidak tenang jika begini caranya!

"_Doushite suki na hito ni_ [Kenapa pada orang yang kusuka]  
_Sunao ni narenain darou_ [Aku tidak bisa jujur (tentang perasaanku)?]  
_Itsudemo sabishisa no uragaeshi_ [Selalu saja menyesal bersama rasa sepi]"

Tuh, kan! Jelas sekali Akashi sedang menyukai seseorang, dan memilih mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat cara tidak lazim ini!

Namun ia harus tetap tenang demi mengungkap misteri dengan logika. Coba pikir, siapa murid kelas tiga yang paling dekat dengan Akashi, yang paling sering bersamanya, yang selalu memberikannya dukungan? Mungkinkan orang-orang di klub musik? Berarti, Kasamatsu? Bah, dia saja trauma dengan perempuan. Kalau begitu, Himuro? Nijimura memang tahu kawannya itu _playboy_, tapi sepertinya dia tidak seintim itu dengan Akashi. Lagipula, Himuro juga sedang dekat dengan seorang anak kelas satu lainnya. Kalau begitu….

Menyadari sesuatu, Nijimura membulatkan matanya. Lebar-lebar.

"_Nee, nani shitemo kimi ni aitakunaru yo_ [Hei, apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu]  
_Suki ni naru tte kusurushiinda ne_ [Ternyata jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan, ya]  
_Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo_ [Bahkan rasa senang dan sedih yang kurasakan ini]  
_Itsudemo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo_ [Selalu saja kau alasannya]"

Nada semakin tinggi, menandakan lagu sedang berada pada titik puncak, dan sebentar lagi akan selesai.

Kini… Nijimura sadar—walau belum sepenuhnya yakin. Dan menyadari itu membuatnya menyesal sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa, _kenapa_, di sisa waktu SMA-nya yang sangat singkat, di satu-satunya waktu dia bisa bersama lebih lama dengan Akashi, mereka malah menjauh? Bahkan alasan mereka seperti ini tidak bisa lagi diingatnya. Konyol dan menyedihkan, kan?

"_Ima kimi o omotteru yo…_ [Aku sedang memikirkanmu]"

Nada tinggi terakhir yang disuarakan Akashi, seperti representasi dari jeritan hati yang selama ini ia pendam. Alisnya menekuk tajam, ekspresinya mengeras. Dan ketika kedua mata indah itu kembali membuka…

"_Nee, aitai yo…_ [Hei, aku ingin bertemu denganmu]"

…airmata jatuh menuruni pipinya yang bersemu.

Semua orang tertegun, terlebih orang-orang yang menyadari airmata Akashi. Mereka menikmati setiap detik ketika permainan piano melembut hingga turun tempo. Namun di antara nada-nada yang semakin samar itu, Nijimura bisa mengenali beberapa nada. Bagian dari lagu Elthon John, Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

Seperti sebuah isyarat, yang hanya dimengerti oleh satu orang saja selain Akashi. Orang yang pastinya menjadi alasan kenapa Akashi melakukan semua ini.

Di tengah riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang membahana dari para penonton yang berdiri, Akashi diam-diam mengelap airmatanya yang tanpa sadar mengalir sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Tirai perlahan kembali ditutup. Sosok mungil Akashi masih terlihat hingga detik-detik tirai dirapatkan.

Namun tidak ada yang menyadari, sama sekali tidak ada kecuali Himuro, Kasamatsu, dan Imayoshi, bahwa Nijimura sudah beranjak dari bangkunya sejak penonton bertepuk tangan, berjalan menelusuri lorong kecil di antara deretan bangku, naik ke atas panggung lewat tangga di sudut panggung, dan berjalan lurus ke arah Akashi, kemudian memeluknya erat.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, karena saat Nijimura menginjakkan kaki di atas panggung, ialah yang memencet tombol untuk menurunkan tirainya.

Dan Akashi, yang sebenarnya masih terpaku dengan tatapan kosong pada para kakak kelasnya yang telah lulus, baru menyadari kehadiran Nijimura di detik-detik terakhir sebelum kedua tangan panjang dan hangat itu merengkuhnya.

"Nijimura… -san?"

Hangat. Kedua lengan itu terasa sangat nyaman di pundaknya yang terbuka.

"Hei," suara berat khas Nijimura membelai telinganya, suara yang tanpa sadar sangat Akashi rindukan beberapa bulan ini. "Bukannya aku besar kepala, tapi lagu itu untukku, kan?"

Akashi terkejut, namun di satu sisi mengembangkan senyum simpulnya. Tentu saja Nijimura tidak besar kepala, tapi sudah menyadarinya, dan sangat yakin akal hal itu. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin ia repot-repot melakukan ini semua sehingga memeluknya ketika mereka masih di atas panggung. Karena siapapun dan kapanpun bisa mengintip dari balik tirai tebal ini.

Akashi mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau tahu, kalau aku tidak suka."

Akashi seperti tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri. Lebih dari itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut keras dan terasa sakit.

"Jika kau ingin bernyanyi untukku, maka lakukan _hanya_ di depanku saja. Jika kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu, maka katakan saja! Kau tidak perlu sampai bernyanyi di depan banyak orang. Apalagi dengan penampilan begini." Nijimura melepaskan rengkuhannya, dan memandang Akashi dari mata ke mata. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang rubi yang kembali berbinar basah. "Aku… tidak suka kau yang seperti ini," ujarnya, suaranya sedikit pilu.

Dengan satu tangan, Nijimura melepas ikatan di rambut Akashi dan membuat helaian-helaian merah panjang itu jatuh dengan lembut dan membelai punggung gadis itu. Pemuda itu juga melepaskan syal pelangi yang dikenakannya, dan melilitkannya di sekitar leher dan pundak Akashi.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya. Akashi yang terlihat anggun dan cantik dengan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya dan rambut merahnya yang bergoyang ketika ia menggerakkan kepala. Dan sejujurnya, kau yang seperti itu saja membuatku kesal ketika banyak orang memperhatikanmu, apalagi yang seperti ini." Kedua alis Nijimura menekuk khawatir, dan sepasang mata emas itu bersinar hangat. "Makanya, jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi merasa malu. Tentu saja ia senang, mendengar semua itu dari orang yang disukainya, yang berarti orang itu sangat perhatian padanya. Tapi menyadari bahwa ia juga melakukan kesalahan yang membuat orang itu kesal, membuat Akashi sangat malu. Ia menunduk sedikit, hingga mulut dan hidungnya tertutup syal pelangi Nijimura yang beraroma khas pemuda itu.

"Aku… melakukan ini untukmu," bela Akashi. "Aku kira kau akan senang."

Nijimura membelalakkan mata, walau tak bisa ia pungkiri, ada rona merah di wajahnya. "Bodoh!" sentaknya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu demi seseorang semudah itu! Setidaknya tidak untukku." Perkataan itu membuat Akashi menengadah dengan kaget. Ia kembali sakit hati. "Setidaknya sebelum aku pantas untukmu. Sebelum…" Nijimura seperti menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Wajahnya semakin bersemu, dan ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangan. "Sebelum aku menjadi suamimu, kau tidak bisa mengatakan akan melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Untuk kesekian kali, Akashi seperti tidak mempercayai telinganya. Namun kali ini hatinya tidak sakit. Justru, ia seperti ada awan imajiner yang membawanya terbang ke langit.

"Dengar, Akashi," ujar Nijimura dengan menaikkan nada, sedikit mengagetkan gadis di hadapannya. Namun ketika pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, Akashi bisa melihat keseriusan di sepasang emetis itu. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Ayahmu dan memintanya mengizinkanmu menjadi pianis. Beliau setuju, tapi tentu ada beberapa syaratnya. Dan aku juga…" Lagi-lagi, Nijimura mengalihkan mata. "…sudah mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku untukmu." Akashi seperti 'Eh?!' yang terisyaratkan dengan kedipan cepat kedua matanya. "Po-pokoknya teruslah bermain piano, jadi pianis terkenal, dan tunggulah aku! Aku akan kembali." Pandangan mata yang berkilat serius itu kembali menatap Akashi. "Aku janji."

Akashi tertegun, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Karena, siapa orang nekat yang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu pada pria menyeramkan seperti Akashi Shingen? Sangat tidak diduga bahwa Nijimura Shuuzou melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Akan kutunggu."

.

Di satu sisi, Kasamatsu dan Imayoshi, yang diam-diam bersembunyi di balik tirai dan merekam momen romantis sahabat mereka, memberikan sinyal kepada Himuro yang langsung menyambar mic dan berdiri di hadapan kawan-kawan angkatan mereka.

"Baiklah, teman-teman, acara telah selesai. Terimakasih atas kehadiran kalian. Mari kita sama-sama berusaha meraih masa depan. Selamat tinggal."

Dan para siswa yang kini resmi menjadi alumni, berangsur-angsur meninggalkan auditorium.

Kasamatsu menghela napas dalam. "Serius deh. Mereka berdua tidak kenal tempat dan waktu."

Himuro dan Imayoshi hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"Mereka harus berterimakasih padamu karena memberikan izin Akashi tampil di acara ini," gurau Himuro.

"Ya. Jika bukan karena si bodoh Shuu itu, aku tidak akan mau memohon-mohon di hadapan kepala sekolah."

.

-:-

.

Tepat keesokan harinya, Nijimura terbang ke Amerika. Kini terbayar sudah perjuangannya belajar selama setahun demi mengejar tiket emas menuju Harvard. Tapi ia tak sendiri. Bersama Himuro, mereka kembali mempertaruhkan nyawa di negeri asing.

Akashi mengetahui hal itu dari pesan singkat Nijimura setelah mereka bertukar alamat email di atas panggung. Akashi senang menerima pesan pertama dan satu-satunya di handphonennya itu, namun juga sedih. Karena setelah rasa senang yang berlangsung beberapa menit, mereka harus terpisah jarak ribuan kilometer dan dalam kurun waktu yang tidak setimpal.

Tapi, tetap saja, di mata Murasakibara yang datang ke rumah Akashi untuk bermain hari itu, gadis berambut merah itu terlihat tersipu-sipu.

"Ara-ra. Aka-chin benar-benar jatuh cinta," komentar Murasakibara sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya. Ia bersandar pada sofa di kamar Akashi, dan matanya memperhatikan malas sahabat SMP-nya yang bersandar pada kusen jendela, menatap jauh menembus langit biru.

"Ah, kau bisa melihatnya, ya, Atsumi?" balas Akashi acuh tak acuh. Angin musim semi berhembus, menerbangkan rambut panjangnya dan membawa kelopak-kelopak sakura masuk ke kamar.

Seluruh atmosfir yang _shoujo-manga-ish_ ini membuat Murasakibara penasaran sekaligus sedikit jengkel. Tapi, tentu saja ia bahagia atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya, apakah kalian berciuman?"

Akashi membeku tiba-tiba—matanya membulat dan rona di wajahnya semakin pekat. "T-tidak," jawabnya. "Dia… seperti tidak ingin menyentuhku lagi."

"Kau sedih?"

"Entahlah. Aku tahu dia seperti itu karena ingin melindungiku. Karena aku tahu, laki-laki sejati tidak akan menyentuh apa yang bukan miliknya."

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Jika dia benar-benar serius denganmu, dia pasti akan kembali."

Mendengarnya, Akashi terkekeh. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa seriusnya dia saat menjanjikan hal itu."

.

-:-

-:-

.

Sepuluh tahun kini telah berlalu. Semua orang telah sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing, dan di atas semua itu, telah berhasil meraih mimpi mereka.

Akashi berada di salah satunya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan restu ayahnya menjadi pianis, dan tengah disibukkan dengan konser piano tunggalnya yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi. Tentu semua ini ada syaratnya. Sebenarnya sederhana, Akashi hanya harus bisa mengimbangi antara piano dan bisnis keluarga, dan ia berhasil.

Kini, di tengah-tengah panggung, di antara kesibukan para bawahannya menyiapkan bangku dan dekorasi, Akashi berdiri terpekur menatap piano putih yang serupa dengan yang ada di ruang musik SMA-nya dulu. Piano yang biasa digunakan Nijimura untuk bersandar ketika menghapal nada atau lirik lagu.

Jam lima sore gedung seni di tengah kota itu ditutup. Akashi berjalan keluar dari pintu samping sambil membetulkan posisi mantel putih dan syal pelanginya. Di gedung bagian depan, ia melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam dan bersyal pelangi berjalan menuju gedung teater. Pria itu berhenti lama di depan gedung, memandangi poster konser Akashi, kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Waktu yang diberikan Tuhan ternyata tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya pada saat itu. Hingga Akashi tidak mengejar pria itu, malah hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan, masih menerka apakah orang itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya di antara milyaran manusia di bumi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, konser digelar. Akashi mendapat sambutan meriah sebagai pianis muda baru berbakat. Namun di antara semua kegembiraan itu, hatinya masih terselimuti rasa resah memikirkan pria bersyal pelangi di hari itu, yang tak muncul lagi.

Di hari terakhir konsernya yang berjalan sangat mulus, Kuroko menemui Akashi di ruang gantinya sambil membawakan seikat bunga tulip merah. Wanita muda berambut biru itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Selamat atas konsermu, Seijuurou-san. Permainanmu benar-benar indah."

Akashi memberikan pelukan hangat pada sahabat lamanya yang sudah sekian tahun tak ia lihat.

"Dan maaf aku baru bisa menontonmu hari ini," lanjut Kuroko. Rambut birunya yang dulu pendek, kini tergulung rapi.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk di Amerika," gurau Akashi, dan Kuroko mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan malam bersama Kagami-kun, Atsumi-san, dan Himuro-san. Mereka baru saja membuka cabang restoran di sini. Kuharap sang Diva tidak keberatan."

"Tentu tidak."

Akashi kemudian menyuruh Kuroko menunggu sebentar untuknya berganti baju dan bersiap-siap. Ketika sedang memilih pakaian apa yang cocok untuk dipakai reuni, seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu ruang ganti Akashi, dan Mabuchi Reo muncul sambil membawa gaun merah panjang sebatas dada.

"Lihatlah apa yang kutemukan! Baju ini sempurna untuk konser Elthon John minggu depan! Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik."

Tapi ekspresi bahagia itu hanya ditanggapi Akashi dengan senyum hangat. "Aku menghargai usahamu dan selera modemu. Tapi gaun itu terlalu bagus untukku. Maaf, Reo. Untuk konser minggu depan, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Tapi," Reo terlihat kecewa, "aku managermu."

"Di mataku, baju itu lebih cocok untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa memilikinya."

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Akashi menemui Kuroko di bagian depan gedung teater. Wanita berambut merah itu mengenakan _sweater_ hitam di balik mantel putihnya, dan _skinny jeans_ serta _boots_ kulit hitam selutut. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, berkibar luwes setiap kali ia mengambil langkah lebar.

Seperti kontras dengan Akashi dengan gaya kasualnya, Kuroko malah mengenakan terusan panjang dan mantel krem tebal yang membuatnya terkesan manis dan feminim. Kedua wanita cantik itu berjalan berdampingan sambil bertukar cerita sesekali. Hingga tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai pada tempat tujuan—sebuah restoran baru di sudut kota yang bergaya _country American_. Begitu masuk, mereka disambut dengan senyum hangat Himuro di balik meja bar, dan yang tak terduga, pelukan hangat Murasakibara Atsumi.

Ketiga gadis itu kemudian larut dalam canda tawa mengingat masa lalu. Tak berapa lama Himuro dan Kagami bergabung dalam kelompok sambil membawakan makanan dan minuman. Mereka membahas banyak hal, namun suasana yang tercipta seolah tidak ada yang berubah. Seolah mereka adalah mereka ketika SMA.

Ketika itu Kagami sedang menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan mereka di Amerika. Cara bicaranya yang lantang dan terus terang mengundang gelak tawa di antara mereka. Di antara keriuhan itu, sudut mata Akashi menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan dan menuju sudut alat musik. Tapi karena masih terpaku pada cerita Kagami, ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Bersamaan dengan tawa yang perlahan memudar, Akashi bisa mendengar dentingan lembut piano. Nadanya seperti tak asing. Penasaran, ia bertanya, "Siapa itu?" tunjuknya pada seseorang dengan kemeja putih. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan.

"Coba dan lihat saja." Empat orang yang lain memberikan senyum misterius dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Ini aneh, perasaan Akashi mengatakan sesuatu tidak benar.

Tapi kakinya tetap saja bangkit dan membawanya mendekati piano. Sang pianis tak berkutik, seperti tenggelam di alunan nadanya sendiri. Dari dekat sini, ia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut hitam, lengannya panjang dengan jari-jari tirus, matanya tajam dengan garis rahang keras yang mengarah ke kening yang terbuka dengan poni yang tersingkap rapi.

Akashi sama sekali tak menyangka hal ini.

"Nijimura…-san?"

Alunan nada itu berhenti ketika pria itu berbalik badan, sambil tersenyum hangat. "Yo. Lama tidak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Logatnya yang agak aneh membuat Akashi heran, tapi itu tetaplah Nijimura—suaranya, dirinya, sosoknya. Perasaan bahagia dan malu tak tertahankan membuatnya menunduk dan diam, apalagi ketika Nijimura meminta Akashi untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan ikut memainkan piano.

"Sepuluh tahun di Amerika, aku juga belajar piano, lho. Tapi mungkin belum sebanding dengan orang yang telah menggelar konser tunggalnya," canda pria bermata abu itu.

"Kau tidak berubah, Nijimura-san. Masih saja merendah dengan cara sarkastik. Tapi aku yakin permainanmu juga bagus. Jika saja aku tahu lebih awal, mungkin aku akan mengajakmu."

"Dan membatalkan janji dengan Elthon John? Haha, kau gila! Akashi, itu tidak perlu. Aku berduet denganmu bukan demi uang atau ketenaran. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin."

Akashi tersipu. Sedikit ia tertunduk hingga membuat rambut di samping telinganya menutupi wajah. "Aku juga… ingin bersamamu, Nijimura-san."

"He—?"

Nada piano berhenti dengan mengerikan—seperti intrumen di film horor klasik, dan itu cukup membuat Akashi menoleh pada ekspresi kaget Nijimura yang konyol, bahkan satu restoran ikut menoleh. Pria ini benar-benar tidak berubah.

Akashi terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan permainannya. "Ini memang memalukan, tapi ternyata aku masih menyukaimu."

"Un…"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan—"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku bahagia kau masih menyukaiku. Terimakasih, Akashi, karena aku juga menjaga perasaanku padamu. Nah, sekarang, kau yang keberatan atau tidak jika aku melamarmu sekarang?"

"E—eh?!"

"Atau setelah konsermu? Aku bisa mengatur ulang jadwal dengan Ayahmu."

"A-Ayah?"

Wajah panik Akashi membuat Nijimura tertegun. "Kenapa? Kau masih ada masalah dengan Ayahmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kapan kau dan Ayah…"

"Ah, kau tahu, aku kembali ke Jepang karena Ayahmu yang memintanya. Dan begitu tiba di bandara, aku langsung dibawa ke rumahmu dan menghadapnya. Tatapannya mengerikan sekali waktu itu. Dia bertanya banyak tentang kuliahku, pekerjaanku, dan akhirnya, 'Apakah kau jadi meminang Seijuurou?' langsung saja aku—"

"Jadi—"

"Hm?"

"Jadi…" wajah Akashi semakin memerah, terlihat manis ketika membaur dengan warna rambut dan matanya. "Jadi… ini sudah direncanakan? Kuliahmu, pekerjaanmu, lamaranku—bahkan mungkin, latihan piano ini?"

Nijimura tertawa. "Ayahmu tidak memberitahu? Sudah kuduga." Ia memukul lutut saking kerasnya tertawa. "Ya. Ini sudah direncanakan. Setelah kau bernyanyi di pesta kelulusan, aku langsung menghadap Ayahmu dan memintanya membiarkanmu terus bermain piano. Saat itu juga kuungkapkan perasaanku padamu, dan Ayahmu tiba-tiba memberikanku bantuan dana untuk kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus pun, ia memberiku kesempatan magang di cabang perusahaannya. Ini ajaib, kan? Hanya saja, syaratnya adalah aku tidak boleh berkomunikasi denganmu sampai siap. Dan sekarang, aku bisa melihat Ayahmu juga menepati janjinya. Iya, kan, Diva?"

Di luar dugaan, Akashi malah membuang muka. Namun kekehan kecilnya langsung mengobati hati Nijimura yang mengira dicampakkan. "Oh, Tuhan. Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NijiAka: Love Takes Time – END.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, GUYYYYSSS~~**

**Maaf jika menggantung lagi. Yang ingin OMAKE, ayo kirim vote-nya untuk membangkitkan semangat saya. Haha! Kalau semangat saya sudah terisi penuh, akan saya beri OMAKE-nya!**

**Okay, maybe I will take a long long loooong break again. So don't hope too much.**

**See ya!**

**(Monday, November 16, 2015)**

**Lee Audrey.**


End file.
